Les 67ème jeux
by Isabelle Pearl
Summary: En Co-écriture avec Violaine Veverica. Gaia a treize ans, orpheline, vivant dans le district 4 avec sa grande soeur. Elle a déjà un lourd passé et se retrouve tiré au sort pour les 67ème Hunger Games. De l'aventure, de l'amitié, de romance, de la violence... Une descente aux enfers et une transformation inévitable. L'arène fait des miracles... Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Tiré au sort

Je m'appelle Gaia Wilkins et je vais vous raconter mon histoire et plus particulièrement ce que le capitole a réussis à faire de moi. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas la plus belle mais je tiens à la faire connaître pour qu'on n'oublie pas ce qu'un monde comme celui de Panem peut faire de nous.

Depuis toujours je vis dans le district 4, j'ai perdu mes parents alors que je n'avais que six ans. Voilà maintenant sept ans que je vis sans eux, sept ans où il n'y a pas un jour que je ne pense pas à eux. Surtout pas aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, c'est la moisson et j'ai un affreux pressentiment. Je persiste à me dire que tout ira bien, que mon nom n'a été placé que deux fois mais malgré tout ça, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal.

Je tente de coiffer mes cheveux bruns puis de calmer ma respiration en me fixant devant mon miroir.

A cet instant même, j'aimerai que mes parents soient présents. Mon père aurait certainement parlé de mes yeux verts forêts comme il aimait si bien les appeler ce qui me faisait toujours rire aux éclats tandis que ma mère, avec sa douceur légendaire souriait timidement.

Je retiens mes larmes puis me ressaisit car un coup sec vient frapper à la porte de ma chambre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de donner mon accord d'ouvrir la porte qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns me regarde froidement de bas en haut :

- Je vais rejoindre mes amis, ne sois pas en retard.

Je murmure à peine un « oui » que ma sœur est déjà partie.

Ma sœur Oceania est de quatre ans mon aînée. A la mort de nos parents, elle a dû se mettre travailler à la criée pour la vente des poissons en plus des cours. Evidemment, il a fallu qu'elle oublie les entraînements supplémentaires pour se préparer aux Hunger Games mais notre situation aurait pu être bien pire…

Nous ne sommes pas les moins loties et nous ne mourrons jamais de faim ni de froid dans le district 4.

Il arrive parfois de mourir en mer comme mes parents. Les vagues peuvent parfois être très violentes. Il arrive souvent que sous-pression du capitole, nous devons rapporter un certains nombres de poissons aux races bien distinctes, et que de les gens prennent de trop gros risques afin de satisfaire le pouvoir.

Pour ma part, je vais encore à l'école qui se termine à quinze ans dans notre district, les trois années suivantes, on passe à un entrainement intensif pour se préparer aux Hunger Games.

A partir du moment où on entre à l'école, nous avons un entraînement au minimum trois fois par semaine mais on peut s'inscrire à des cours en plus si nous le souhaitons… Sauf que moi, je n'ai jamais pris de cours en plus. Quand je vois comment certaines personnes ont radicalement changé en l'espace de quelques années, je n'ose savoir ce qu'on leur apprend. Et puis, j'ai déjà eu beaucoup d'émotions lors de mes entraînements.

Après ça, il y a beaucoup de chose à faire et nous avons la chance de vivre au district 4 où l'on trouve rapidement du travail et où nous sommes plutôt riches. J'ai cru comprendre que beaucoup vivait de la chasse et des fruits que nous offrent notre climat mais moi je vis sur la côte alors ça reste traditionnel.

Je souffle un grand coup et jette un dernier œil à ma chambre. J'essaie de me dire que je reverrais cette chambre mauve avec son lit superposé où ma sœur dormait en haut auparavant…

Ma sœur m'en veut pour tout et ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander pourquoi elle avait tant de haine envers moi. Je sais juste qu'au jour où mes parents sont morts, elle n'a plus jamais été la même.

Je commence à entendre du mouvement dehors. C'est déjà l'heure, je n'ai à peine vu le temps passer…

Je me précipite dans mon entrée, mets rapidement mes chaussures et ouvre la porte de ma maison à la volée.

- Hé pas si vite Gaia ! me crie une petite voix.

Je baisse les yeux et lâche un grand sourire de soulagement.

- Monie…

Monie est une amie. Elle n'a que neuf ans mais j'ai énormément d'affection pour elle. Je la protège énormément, c'est ma petite princesse. Tout a commencé le jour où elle s'était fait frapper par des gamins de l'école.

Ses boucles blondes et les larmes sur ses joues m'avaient fait complètement fondre et une force rare me poussa à défendre cette poupée qui n'avait rien demandé. Je déteste quand on s'attaque à plus faible que soit.

Depuis, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, je l'aidais pour ses devoirs et sa mère m'invitait régulièrement à manger. C'était probablement les deux personnes du district qui m'appréciaient réellement.

- Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance et te dire que j'étais de tout cœur avec toi. Ton nom n'a été mis que deux fois, je ne pense pas que tu seras tirée au sort !

Je lui adresse un sourire. J'aimerai avoir la même certitude qu'elle…

Elle agrippe sa main à la mienne et nous arrivons sur la grande place qui est à deux pas de ma maison. La foule est déjà grande et je sens une légère angoisse monter en moi. Je lui demande d'aller s'asseoir près de sa mère car je dois aller me faire recenser.

Tout est allé trop vite ce matin, je suis dans la file d'attente attendant patiemment qu'on me prenne un échantillon de sang puis je vais rejoindre ceux de mon âge. Tout le monde à ce visage fermé, même les filles qui m'embêtent en classe habituellement. Je peux apercevoir certaines personnes, plutôt chez les plus âgées, qui souhaitent être tiré au sort mais ce n'est absolument pas mon cas.

Au bout d'un instant trop court à mon goût, j'aperçois notre maire Nitya Hayes qui s'avance sur l'estrade et saisit un micro avec un air hautain. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemble à une crevette avec ses grands yeux et ses cheveux en pagailles couleurs orange.

- Voici notre hôtesse du Capitole Katri Wishot! Dit-elle de sa voix particulièrement grave.

Une femme aux cheveux teint en vert arborant un look exubérant typique du Capitole, mais que je trouverais à jamais hideux, annonce alors de sa voix haute-perchée.

- Avant de commencer nous allons regarder cette petite vidéo relatant l'histoire de Panem et nous venant tout droit du Capitole !

Et voilà c'est repartit on y a encore le droit. Une vidéo expliquant la rébellion des 13 districts contre le capitole d'où les Hunger games… Bien que la vidéo soit à chaque fois différente, c'est toujours cette même crainte mélangée à de l'excitation, ce même engouement malsain qui traverse la foule.

Je me mets à écouter ma respiration pour ne plus entendre cette propagande que j'entends depuis treize ans maintenant.

La voix de Katri Wishot retentit de nouveau et je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter.

- Bien il est maintenant tant de tirer celui et celle qui auront l'honneur de participer aux 67ème Hunger games !

Un honneur… Je n'ai jamais compris en quoi c'était un honneur d'aller se faire tuer dans une arène devant des millions de téléspectateurs…

Et même si mon district soit un district de carrière, je n'ai jamais compris en quoi c'était excitant d'aller s'entre-tuer. C'est comme ça. Mon vécu y est certainement pour quelque chose.

La voix de Katri retentit de nouveau à m'en faire grincer les dents :

Et bien entendu les filles d'abord !

Je l'observe se placer devant la grosse boule de verre contenant le nom des filles et fouiller dedans pour en retirer un petit papier. J'ai l'impression qu'elle laisse durer un suspense de deux heures.

"Gaia Wilkins!"

Je lève la tête et sens le sang se retirer de mon visage.

C'est moi. Mon nom. Cette foutue boule n'avait que deux fois mon nom, seulement deux fois. Retenant mes larmes j'avance vers l'estrade qui me paraît être à des kilomètres.

Katri me prend par les épaules pour me faire monter dessus puisque visiblement je n'avance pas assez vite pour elle. Je me retiens de lui dire que tout le monde n'est pas forcément pressé de mourir.

- Y aurait-il un volontaire?

Mais oui un volontaire ! Depuis tout à l'heure je critique le fait que nous soyons un tribut de carrière mais n'oublions pas qu'il y a des gens près à tuer pour le district 4. J'ose espérer qu'au vu de mon jeune âge il y aura un volontaire. Il y a toujours des volontaires lorsque ce sont des jeunes qui sont pigés.

Certes je ne suis pas très aimé dans mon district mais mon district n'allait quand même pas laisser une fille de 13 ans mourir et se priver du plaisir de participer aux jeux. Personne n'a jamais cru en moi, ce n'est pas dans ce jeu qu'ils allaient soudainement se dire que j'étais capable de quelque chose.

Mais apparemment si puisque personne n'a l'air de réagir chez les plus âgées. Je les vois murmurer entre eux mais rien ne se passe.

Je sens ma respiration qui s'accélère et la peur me prendre au ventre. Je me mets à prier que quelqu'un se désigne à ma place.

Je cherche ensuite ma sœur du regard dans un dernier espoir. Je me sens coupable de souhaiter qu'elle prenne ma place mais je l'ai vu s'entraîner depuis ses 12 ans et elle est pleinement capable de gagner.

Ces deux pensées luttent en moi jusqu'à ce que mon regard croise celui de ma sœur. Je la vois sourire. Je ne peux empêcher une larme rouler sur ma joue que j'essuie aussitôt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sourit? Est-elle heureuse de me voir condamné à mort? Je suis tirée de mes pensées lorsque Katri annonce le nom du tribut mâle.

"Guy Anders"

Guy je le connais. Enfin je l'ai déjà vu. Il a 16 ans et est...bâtit pour les jeux, dirons-nous.

Je sais dorénavant que je n'ai plus aucune chance.

On nous demande de nous serrer la main ce que je fais sans oser lever les yeux sur lui.

Je n'écoute plus rien, j'ai mis ma carapace et je suis dans ma bulle. Je connais le déroulement par cœur de toutes façons…

Une fois que l'autre gourde a terminé son discours, on nous emmène ensuite au bâtiment de Justice pour dire au revoir, ou plutôt adieu, à nos familles et amis.

Ma sœur viendra-t-elle me voir ? A vrai dire je n'ai aucune envie de la voir, pas après l'avoir vu sourire en me voyant pigée. Je ne prête pas attention à l'intérieur de la pièce où je me trouve maintenant. Je me suis assise sur une chaise et je regarde par la fenêtre essayant de retenir le plus de détails possible. Après tout c'est certainement la dernière fois que je vois mon district.

J'entends un coup timide frapper à la porte ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées.

Je me retourne pour voir Anémone. Ma petite Monie. J'observe ses jolies boucles blondes et les yeux marron-vert magnifiques sur sa peau pâle. Je me surprends à penser que c'est un petit ange. Sa mère la suit de près, le même visage que sa fille. Je suis heureuse qu'elles soient venues.

Au fond j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle viendrait. Depuis ce jour où je l'avais défendue elle m'avait considérer comme une grande sœur. La maman de Monie, Madame Radson brise le silence :

Nous devons faire vite. Ta sœur passe après nous pour te dire au revoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs et potentiel

Ma sœur va donc venir… Je ne sais plus trop quoi ressentir. En fait peu m'importe pour le moment puisque je vois que Monie retient ses larmes. Je me mords les joues pour ne pas fondre en sanglots puis je m'accroupis en écartant les bras où elle se jette en pleurant. Je la console comme je peux en lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots réconfortants.

- Shhht Monie ne pleure pas. Ça va aller? Oui ça va aller…

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Je le sais bien mais tout ira bien tu verras. Et puis il faudra bien que tu aides ta maman, il ne faudra pas que tu pleures puisque tout ira bien.

- Tu vas revenir ?

Son sourire plein d'espoir m'empêche de lui dire qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que je ne revienne pas.

- Oui… Je… Je vais revenir. Je vais revenir avec la récompense. Je pourrai t'acheter ce que tu voudras. Tu verras que tous les enfants qui se sont moqués de toi seront verts de jalousie en voyant toutes les belles choses que tu auras. Je t'achèterai ce collier que tu trouvais si jolie l'autre jour… Et des gâteaux… Et des bonbons… Tout ce que tu veux.

Je me sens mal de lui mentir comme ça et ma voix ne cesse de trembler mais je sens que ses larmes se calment tandis que les miennes menacent de couler. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que je vais mourir dans les premiers jours, il est certain que je n'ai aucune chance face aux autres candidats.

- Gaia ? murmure-t-elle. Je veux te donner un cadeau.

Je la vois sortir un bracelet de coquillages blancs de sa poche et me le tendre gentiment.

- Il est magnifique Monie ! Merci. On a le droit à un objet à nous dans l'arène. Je vais garder ton cadeau sur moi. Comme ça en le voyant je me rappellerais tout le temps que je dois revenir pour ma petite Monie.

Je mens de nouveau. On n'a pas le droit d'avoir un objet dans l'arène mais après tout, Monie est ravie et c'est le principal. Je lui embrasse le front et mets le bracelet autour de mon poignet. La mère de Monie nous signale alors que les Pacificateurs ne vont pas tarder. Je la serre une dernière fois dans mes bras tandis que les Pacificateurs entrent dans la pièce. Elle me murmure un dernier au revoir.

La porte se referme et un silence de plombs vient envahir la pièce. Je me fais violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Puis un autre coup retentit. J'avais oublié… Ma sœur. Alors que je regarde par la fenêtre, je l'entends entrer dans la pièce et refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Gaia ?

La voix de ma sœur est calme mais toujours aussi froide. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est venue et je sens une colère monter en moi. Je ne voulais pas de sa présence, ça me fait mal.

Je finis par rompre le silence :

- Pourquoi t'es venue ?

Elle me regarde fixement et j'ai une subite envie de la gifler.

- Cela t'importe que je meure finalement ? Toi qui a toujours fait en sorte qu'on ne sache pas que je suis ta sœur.

- Je pense que tu vas gagner.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte ? Elle se moque de moi ? Elle est toujours aussi froide qu'à son habitude mais c'est bien la première fois qu'elle me fait comprendre qu'elle croit en moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses, dis-je alors que ma tristesse commence à laisser place à un tout autre sentiment. Pourquoi tu viens maintenant me voir ? Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupée de moi et là tu viens ! Tu as des remords ?

- Non aucun.

Cela me stoppe. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai aimé qu'elle me dise que oui mais sa réponse me glace le sang. Je suis dans une incertitude et je ne comprends plus rien. Je veux qu'elle parte, je commence à sentir la colère monter en moi, oui plus de tristesse, juste de la colère.

- Ecoute frangine, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je suis venue te dire que je t'en veux d'avoir empêché mon ascension dans ce monde. Lorsque les parents sont morts, j'ai dû m'occuper de toi, je n'étais qu'une enfant. Heureusement que les entraînements ont été là pour me renforcer. Et encore une fois, tu me piques une place que j'aurai souhaité prendre.

- Il suffisait de te présenter à ma place !

- Tu es bien plus douée que moi pour ça ! lance-t-elle avec aigreur. Tu as des talents que tu ne soupçonnes même pas mais que tu vas probablement découvrir. Et c'est ce qui te fera gagner. Souviens-toi aux entraînements, nous devions toujours trouver les points forts des autres. Et les tiens, je les connais, mieux que tu ne le crois.

- Je n'ai aucun point fort !

Je rêve où elle est jalouse de moi? La colère se fait de plus en plus présente, j'ai mal au ventre comme s'il voulait exploser. C'est comme s'il grognait de rage.

- Laisse-moi parler ! claque ma sœur sèchement. Le district croit en toi quoi que tu penses. Tu sais être violente quand tu le souhaites. Rappelles-toi quand tu as sauvé la petite Anémone. Ils avaient 13 ans, tu étais bien plus jeune. Bref. Saches-le, tu as tout en main pour gagner. Moi je m'en fiche, tu as toujours voulu me voler ma place mais on va bien se marrer à te voir bouillonner et on sait tous que tu peux faire des merveilles. Et pour rien au monde je ne louperai ma sœur tuer des pauvres âmes innocentes. Cela va être jouissif !

Je ne comprends pas un quart de ce qu'elle raconte mais je vois bien dans son regard ses yeux remplis d'une lueur malsaine. Ma sœur a pété un boulon depuis que mes parents sont morts. Mais de la savoir excitée à l'idée de me voir tuer d'autres personnes me dérange. D'ailleurs, elle me rappelle ce précieux détails : je vais devoir tuer. Moi. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées elle me lance avant de partir :

- Arrête de pleurer sur ton sort en pensant que tu vas te faire tuer car toi aussi tu vas tuer des personnes. Je suis venue pour te le rappeler. Fais honneur à notre district. Rappelles-toi du petit Teddy lors de tes premiers entraînements.

- C'était un accident ! crie-je.

Elle me tourne le dos et s'en va aussi vite qu'elle n'est arrivée. Pas une embrassade, ni un sourire, rien. La voix de ma sœur résonne dans ma tête « fais honneur à notre district ». Elle est venue pour ça. Et pour me dire que je lui avais tout volé… Volé quoi ? Le fait de ne pas avoir eu d'enfance, le fait de participer aux jeux ? Je balance un coup de pied dans la porte en poussant un cri de rage. Ma colère commence à se calmer alors je redonne un coup plus franc cette fois. Elle aurait voulu participer au jeu mais elle me laisse le faire car j'ai du «potentiel » ? Elle espère surtout que je me fasse tuer. Sale garce ! Et pourquoi elle me parle de Teddy… Je ne veux plus en parler, j'ai enfouis cette histoire au plus profond de moi. Je donne de nouveau un coup de pied puis vais m'asseoir tandis que ma colère redescend lentement.

_Si jamais je gagne, j'aurai tué du monde… Je n'aurai peut-être plus aucune peur à la tuer ell_e. J'ai soudainement un frisson à cette pensée, ça ne me ressemble pas. Comment puis-je penser une chose pareille ? Lorsque je suis en colère j'ai cette affreuse envie de faire du mal … Pour faire le bien.

Je me reprends et affiche de nouveau un état quasi-normal. On va être filmé à partir de maintenant et je ne peux afficher un air faible. D'abord pour les autres concurrents, il faut être fort psychologiquement c'est ce qu'on nous apprend dès le début. Et puis aussi, pour les sponsors. Les sponsors pourront m'envoyer beaucoup de choses quand je serai dans l'arène si je les impressionne. Je réfléchis à ma spécialité… Je cours plutôt vite, je suis à l'aise dans l'eau et je grimpe facilement aux arbres, mon père m'appelait d'ailleurs le petit singe et mon endurance est plutôt bonne. Pourtant, je suis terrifiée comme jamais mais je ne dois pas le montrer.

C'est donc avec un sourire nerveux, probablement niais, que je fais le chemin jusqu'à la gare. Il est préférable de passer pour une idiote que pour une fille qui a peur. Les sponsors détestent ça et les concurrents vous repèrent tout de suite. On sait aussi que les filles niaises peuvent cacher leur jeu, beaucoup prennent cette technique mais tant pis.

Une fois dans le train, je baisse la tête sauf quand Guy Anders est dans les parages. Il ne m'a pas adressé un mot mais me lance des regards que je ne saurai réellement définir. On dirait un chien de garde, ses cheveux blonds, ses petits yeux noirs et ses deux dents plus grandes que les autres. Il semble méfiant mais ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Au district 4, il n'y a pas de réelle amitié entre les gens et surtout pas à notre âge. D'une année à l'autre, nous pouvons nous retrouver face à face et l'entrainement fait en sorte de créer une tension entre nous. Il n'y a donc que des alliances, comme il y en aura probablement dans l'arène. Mais ces alliances sont tout le temps sous tensions comme nos relations dans le district 4 entre jeunes.

J'observe le paysage de temps en temps. Les terres sont plus sèches au cœur du district 4, j'observe les maquis et pierres rocheuses. Je ne les avais vu que de rares fois. Aux entraînements on nous y emmenait pour apprendre à vivre sur d'autres territoires. Mais je dois me mettre en tête que ce temps est finis. J'attrape un verre de limonade et me mets fredonner cette chanson que mon père me chantait:

- Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird…

- Tu fais flipper… J'adore.

Je sursaute en observant Guy. C'est la première fois qu'il me parle. Il a un regard soudainement différent, loin d'être amical mais plus… comme s'il m'analysait.

- Tu vas les faire flipper si soudainement tu te mets à chanter une chanson avec cet air si sérieux. Tu sais … C'est psychologique.

Oui le mental, on nous a assez pris la tête avec ça. Je le regarde d'un air nonchalant puis reprend ma berceuse. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça fait peur de chanter une berceuse.

En moins d'une heure, nous sommes au Capitole. Je recolle mon sourire niais et observe ce qui m'entoure. Tout est extrêmement moderne. Notre district est riche mais là, nous sommes dans un luxe totalement assumé et extravagant. Cela m'en donne presque la nausée de savoir que dans les districts les plus pauvres, ils ont à peine de quoi manger.

Beaucoup de monde se présente à moi mais je suis trop occupée à observer ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Autant d'extravagance n'est vraiment pas croyable. Katri prend la peine de nous expliquer comment va se dérouler les prochains jours mais c'est seulement au moment où j'entends « vous conduire dans vos chambres » que je me mets à écouter plus attentivement.

On nous emmène au quatrième étage et nous entrons dans une grande suite blanche et bleu.

- Ok, nous c'est la pêche mais ils pourraient arrêter avec le bleu non ? souffle Guy d'un ton arrogant tel un prince entrant dans son palais.

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Bon la suite est magnifique tout de même et je ne vais pas cracher sur la merveilleuse table qui nous attend remplis d'un buffet somptueux. La première chose que je remarque, ce sont les profiteroles empilées les unes sur les autres. S'il n'y avait pas ses frites et ce poulet bien doré, je me serai jetée sur les gâteaux. Je tente d'avoir un comportement qui ne ressemble pas à une goinfre et vais m'asseoir calmement. Cependant, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me donne autant de mal puisque Guy est déjà en train de dévorer son steak. Ses bruits de mastications me donnent légèrement la nausée en plus de me faire légèrement peur. Ce gars est immonde. Il me regarde soudainement, la bouche pleine de sauce et m'adresse un sourire démoniaque avant de bafouiller.

- La sensation doit être la même quand on tue.

S'il est comme ça, c'est lui qui se fera tuer rapidement. Il fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir. Je finis par ne plus avoir faim du tout mais je tente de manger un petit peu. Personne ne vient nous déranger pendant notre repas si ce n'est pour nous approvisionner en boisson et nous demander si tout va bien.

Je finis mon repas en silence et je me rends dans ma chambre. Elle est magnifique. Elle est verte et argent avec lit à baldaquin immense. Si je n'avais pas été dans ce foutu jeu, j'aurai emmené Monie avec moi. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour une partie de plaisir. La pression commence à redescendre et je sens une larme couler le long de mes joues. Je me jette sur le lit et fond littéralement en larmes avant de m'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Au matin, je sens la lumière du soleil me caresser le visage. Je mets un temps avant de comprendre où je suis. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de larmes à présent, je me sens juste vide. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain que je n'ai même pas pris le temps de découvrir hier soir. Elle est grande, une baignoire ronde trône au milieu de la pièce. Tout est dans un style épuré et sobre. La grande classe. Je regarde l'heure à ma montre : il n'est que six heures du matin. J'ai le temps de prendre un bain. Je laisse couler l'eau tandis qu'une musique douce vient envahir la pièce. Une fois dans l'eau chaude, je réfléchis aux dernières heures. Tout s'est déroulé extrêmement rapidement. Il va falloir s'entraîner maintenant. Faire preuve de courage et de force devant les sponsors. C'est important, cela pourrait m'éviter de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Une fois bien réveillée, je sors du bain et vais enfiler une tenue offerte généreusement par le capitole. C'est un survêtement noir avec le symbole de mon district. J'esquisse une grimace je ne suis pas chauvine et je n'aime pas spécialement afficher avec fierté que je viens du district 4. Mon père disait toujours que le Capitole nous divisait pour mieux régner. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il disait ça. Je m'attache les cheveux et je sors de ma chambre pour attendre qu'on vienne me chercher. Katri arrive quelques minutes plus tard et me fait un grand sourire laissant apparaître ses dents jaunes.

- Tu es déjà levée. C'est parfait, une longue journée nous attend.

Je ne réponds pas et j'attends qu'elle aille chercher Guy. Il nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et nous sommes prêts à partir pour la salle du repas. Cette année, les tributs mangent les petits-déjeuner ensembles. Cela dépend des années mais il doit y avoir certainement de bons guerriers s'ils ont décidés de nous confronter si rapidement. Ce n'est pas plus mal au final. Je vais pouvoir observer à quelle échelle nous allons « jouer » cette année ou plutôt par quels genre d'individus je vais me faire massacrer.

Nous arrivons dans cette grande salle où le sol est de marbre, les meubles sont en bois et les murs décorés de peintures avec des cadres en or. C'est beau. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Le buffet est remplit de repas pour tous les goûts. Nous sommes les premiers et je me dirige vers le buffet pour aller me servir des différentes pâtisseries. Je vais m'asseoir à la table où est déjà installé Guy et qui a déjà mangé la moitié de son assiette. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et, lorsque je lève la tête, j'observe deux autres tributs arriver. Je me concentre de nouveau sur mon repas, je n'ai pas envie de me confronter aux autres finalement. Pas tout de suite. J'avoue, j'ai peur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends quelqu'un s'asseoir près de nous. Je relève lentement la tête de mon assiette et j'aperçois Finnick Odair, notre mentor. Je me sens rougir car je suis légèrement impressionnée, et soyons honnêtes, il est plutôt beau garçon avec ses yeux verts et son teint doré. Il a dans ce regard cette souffrance, une trace qui restera à jamais. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il a vécu des choses qui l'ont marqué à jamais. Il n'a que seize ans mais son regard en parait soixante.

- Il était tant que vous arriviez. Je croyais qu'on allait se voir hier dans le train, lance avec arrogance Guy.

Il m'exaspère et je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Finis d'abord ton repas gamin, je vous donne rendez-vous dans la salle commune du district 4 dans dix minutes. Hier, je regardais les vidéos de vos entraînements au district et je vous ai analysé.

Je me retiens de lui demander ce qu'il a pu analyser sur moi lors de mes entraînements et me sert un verre de jus de fruits. J'observe Guy qui n'apprécie pas réellement être nommé de gamin puisqu'ils ont le même âge. Sauf qu'il ne dira rien. Finnick est le gagnant, notre mentor, le seul pouvant nous guider à la victoire.

- Vous avez du potentiel. Même toi Gaia. Tes mains sont déjà tachées de sang en plus de ça…

Je m'étouffe avec mon jus de fruits et tente de reprendre ma respiration. Comment sait-il...

- C'était un accident… dis-je lentement.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je me lève brusquement avant de leur tourner le dos en lançant un « je vous attends en bas ».

_NA: Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu. Nous avançons vraiment pas mal sur cette fanfiction et nous avons beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. On espère que vous en avez tout autant à la lire. Si vous avez des conseils, suggestions, compliments ou questions vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, c'est avec plaisir qu'on vous répondra. Violaine et Isabelle._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Confessions et préparations

Je suis assisse depuis cinq minutes sur le divan, attendant que Guy et Finnick arrive. Alors que je commence à perdre patience, ils arrivent enfin.

- Super la démonstration de caractère, me lance Guy d'un ton moqueur.

Je lève un sourcil mais ne préfère pas répondre.

- Bien, puisque tu es si pressée chère Gaia, nous allons commencer par toi. Guy va dans ta chambre.

J'esquisse un sourire devant l'air dépité de Guy tel un petit garçon qui est punis et reprend mon sérieux lorsque j'aperçois que Finnick me regarde avec insistance. Il commence à vouloir parler mais je lui coupe la parole.

- Ecoutez Finnick, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu sur moi mais je ne suis absolument pas capable de gagner les jeux. Rien qu'en voyant Guy, physiquement je ne fais pas le poids.

Il me lance un regard surpris. Oui, un tribut de carrière qui ne souhaite pas se battre ça n'arrive pas souvent voir jamais. Mais voilà, je suis lucide. Je n'ai que treize ans et aux entraînements de mon district j'étais loin d'être la plus performante surtout depuis le jour de l'accident dont je n'ai absolument pas envie d'évoquer…

- Tu sais, j'avais un an de plus que toi lorsque j'ai gagné. Aujourd'hui j'en ai seize et je suis assez déçu de l'an dernier où les deux tributs de notre district ont été tués dès la corne d'abondance. Notre district est passé pour plus faible que jamais. Il est temps de changer cela et vous avez tous les deux le potentiel pour. Même toi.

Le voilà qu'il se lève pour faire les cents pas tandis que je me souviens avec crainte de cette fameuse corne d'abondance de l'année dernière.

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai observé vos entraînements et vos dernières heures dans le district 4. Sache que nous t'avons filmé pour tes adieux, tu penseras d'ailleurs à retirer cet immonde collier.

- Ce n'est pas un immonde collier !

Il s'approche de moi rapidement et se penche vers moi avec brutalité.

- Tu vois c'est ça ta force tout aussi bien que ton point faible. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Et quand tu t'emportes… Tu peux faire des miracles.

Il prononce ce dernier mot comme s'il était sacré alors que je sais qu'il entend « tuer des tas de personnes » par « miracles ».

- Tu ne vois donc pas tes points forts… Tu es plutôt rapide et tu grimpes bien aux arbres.

- Ce qui ne servira à rien si je me retrouve en plein désert…

- Certes mais laisses-moi continuer…

Il est calme de nouveau et se remet à faire les cents pas. Je vais finir par avoir le tournis.

- Donc. Bien que tu ne veuilles pas évoquer cela, nous allons être obligés : il faut que tu me parles de ta vie et surtout de cette fameuse histoire avec Teddy.

Je sens mon sang se glacer et ma respiration s'accélérer.

- C'était un accident, dis-je en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Ok écoute gamine, peu m'importe que ce soit un accident. Le fait est qu'un gamin a été tué et que c'était de ta faute. J'ai vu les vidéos et je m'en fiche que cela était voulu ou non. Tu sais combien de personnes j'ai tué moi ? Je ne te jugerai pas. Mais tu dois me raconter et m'expliquer comment tu en es arrivé là.

Après un long moment de silence, je finis par répondre. Il faut bien que je lui dise, il est là pour m'aider au final et il est prêt à m'écouter.

- Vous allez être déçue. Tout le monde croit depuis ce jour que je suis une meurtrière née, ma sœur m'en a voulu pour ça. Je lui piquais la vedette, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je n'ai eu aucun plaisir à faire ça…

- C'est pas grave… Continue.

Je vois que son regard brille d'une lueur malsaine. Il a hâte que je raconte les faits, il aime ça. Cela me met mal à l'aise mais je continue par crainte de le frustrer.

- Euh oui… Donc j'avais dix ans. A partir de cet âge, les entraînements deviennent obligatoires dans notre district comme vous le savez. J'étais plutôt douée en endurance et je faisais tout ce qu'on me disait. Il y a eu un entrainement dans les maquis du district. Nous devions faire un parcours puis lancer un couteau dans une cible le plus rapidement possible. J'étais dans les premières de ma classe. Ce garçon… Teddy …. Avait la fâcheuse habitude de se moquer constamment de tout le monde. Il était arrogant mais il était arrivé dans les derniers cette fois. Il s'est moqué de nous. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter et il m'a insulté. Il m'a insulté moi et ma famille ! Mes parents me manquaient terriblement encore à cette époque mais il continuait… J'ai sentis une colère monter en moi… Et je l'ai poussé. Nous nous sommes battus. Il a pris le dessus et me frappait la tête contre le sol, je commençais à voir floue alors j'ai saisi une pierre à côté de moi et dans un dernier élan j'ai porté un coup à sa tête. Il est tombé, les cris d'euphories ont cessé. Je n'ai eu aucunes représailles. Après tout, nous apprenions cela : tuer. Mais depuis ce jour, les autres avaient une réelle crainte de moi malgré qu'ils se soient tous endurcit avec le temps.

J'ai tout raconté en un souffle et je sens mes mains trembler. Je tente de me contenir et de ne pas paraître trop déstabilisé.

- Comment tu peux expliquer que certaines filles t'embêtent encore aujourd'hui ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que depuis je suis renfermée. Je n'ai plus jamais été dans les premières pendant les entrainements. Elles ont aussi compris à quoi il ne fallait pas toucher pour ne pas que je m'énerve. Le reste du temps, je suis plutôt timide.

- Elles ont surtout compris que tu te sentais coupable et que si elles s'attaquent à toi, il ne se passera rien mais si on s'attaque à ce que tu aimes… La lionne se réveille.

Il lâche un petit rire sournois et m'adresse un clin d'œil pendant que je me demande comment il a pu faire pour analyser aussi rapidement. Il a totalement raison.

- Bon on continuera tout ça plus tard. Dans dix minutes, tu as rendez-vous avec les stylistes. Ce soir c'est la cérémonie d'ouverture et tu dois faire grande impression. C'est au rez-de-chaussée, porte B.

Il se lève pour couper cours à la discussion et je fais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Lorsque j'arrive à cette fameuse porte, je sens des regards appuyés sur moi mais je n'y prête pas attention.

- Gaia c'est bien ça ?

Je fais volte-face et tombe nez-à-nez avec une femme aux cheveux oranges et le visage peint en jaune avec à ses côtés une femme tout en vert, de même que ses longs cheveux, avec des tatouages argentés sur tout le côté droit du visage.

- Ne nous dévisage pas comme ça enfin. Je suis Runyon Rolla et voici Dominia Duncain. Nous allons nous occuper de toi avant que tu ailles voir ta styliste. Nous allons faire de toi une jeune fille magnifique !

Elle semble follement amusée par la situation, j'esquisse un sourire de politesse et je les suis direction d'une salle où l'on me demande de m'allonger sur le brancard et de me mettre en sous-vêtements. Un peu gênée je m'exécute et j'attends patiemment tandis qu'on me masse avec une mousse exfoliante et qu'on me coupe les ongles. On me passe ensuite au jet et à cet instant j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une petite marionnette.

Une femme aux cheveux bleus vient ensuite m'épiler de la tête aux pieds. Je serre les dents pour ne pas lâcher de gémissements et puis la douleur finis par devenir largement supportable.

- Tu n'es pas du genre à pleurnicher c'est bien. Il n'y a rien de plus agaçants que d'écouter des pleurnicheries des tributs quand on travaille, lance Runyon pendant qu'on me passe une crème apaisante.

- Elle est enfin prête pour aller voir Orchidée, déclare doucement Dominia.

On me demande de les suivre de nouveau dans une salle, cette fois beaucoup plus petite. La dénommée Orchidée arrive, vêtue de bleu, ses longs cheveux ondulés lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Son maquillage résonne avec ses vêtements, ses paupières sont un mélange de bleu claire, de violet et de vert avec un rouge à lèvres rouge clair presque rose. Elle m'adresse un sourire avant de me dire :

- Exposée à de telles horreurs aussi jeunes, c'est bien dommage.

- Je suis d'accord… dis-je dans un souffle.

C'est la première fois que je trouve une femme du Capitole jolie et pas trop extravagante.

- En tout cas, tu es parfaite pour le look auquel j'avais pensé. Tu vas être magnifique !

Via un tableau tactile, elle commence à choisir des tenues, à prendre mes mesures, à assembler des couleurs. Je la regarde avec attention en me demandant vaguement à quoi je vais ressembler. Elle me déplace de pièces en pièces pour me coiffer, m'habiller, me maquiller comme si j'étais sa poupée préférée.

Enfin, elle m'attrape la main et me place devant un miroir.

Je reste bouche-bée devant mon look. Mes cheveux sont désormais teints en rouge ce qui fait ressortir mes yeux verts légèrement maquillés d'un bleu-vert brillant. Je souris et j'aperçois aussi que mes lèvres brillent d'un rose pastel assez discret. Je porte une marinière à une manche bleu pailleté qui épouse parfaitement mes formes encore naissantes, un short en jean mettant en valeur mes fines jambes et des bottes de marin histoire de rappeler mon district jusqu'au bout des pieds. Orchidée se place derrière moi et me met un collier avec pour pendentif une ancre de bateau.

Je suis jolie, je ne me promènerai pas comme ça tous les jours certes mais je suis mise en valeur et ça me convient.

Orchidée m'annonce que je dois retourner dans ma chambre et attendre la cérémonie de ce soir.

J'attends patiemment dans notre salon en lisant un livre sur la survie- ce qui peut être particulièrement utile. Il faut savoir qu'au district 4, on nous apprend plus à nous battre qu'à survivre en pleine nature. Nous avons quelques notions comme faire un feu, repérer les plantes comestibles, se protéger du froid ou de la chaleur mais rien de très approfondis. Par contre, on nous apprend très bien de quelle façon nous devons planter une épée ou un couteau dans le corps de quelqu'un.

Un bruit me sort de ma lecture dans laquelle je suis plongée depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure. Finnick et Guy viennent d'entrer. Guy est habillé en tenu de marin avec le même collier que moi. Ses cheveux ont été un peu coupés et je me retiens d'exploser de rire quand je vois que ses yeux ont été maquillés en bleu foncé.

- Pourquoi ce sourire narquois ? me lance Guy.

Je hausse les épaules et range le livre dans une étagère en guise de réponse.

- Bien ! Dans une heure nous passons en direct. Je vais vous donnez quelques conseils. Vous avez été plutôt bons jusqu'ici. Ne montrez pas votre crainte, soyez heureux.

Soyez heureux… Non mais vraiment, merci des conseils.

- Quand ils vous demanderont vos points forts, je pense qu'il est mieux de les dire mais de ne pas tout dire, sachez que les autres tributs vous entendent.

Je commence à avoir un affreux mal de ventre.

- Allons-y les amis. Sous le feu des projecteurs.

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Nous le postons un peu plus tôt car, comme vous le savez, les fêtes approchent et nous auront peu de temps pour poster dans la semaine. Du coup c'est devant Cendrillon que je poste ce chapitre. On vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, merci pour les gentils commentaires qu'on a pu recevoir, ça fait très plaisir. Bonnes fêtes à tous! Violaine et Isabelle._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : La cérémonie

Je sens mon cœur battre tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que tout l'ascenseur l'entend. Je regarde Guy et je vois qu'il est concentré. Il n'a pas l'air anxieux contrairement à moi. C'est le moment propice où ma vessie décide de se déclencher et de demander à être vider dans les plus brefs délais… Super, manquait plus que ça. Evidemment avec le stress il fallait s'en douter. Nous nous dirigeons vers les coulisses où il y a énormément de monde avec des casques, des micros. Tout le monde court partout et la pression est palpable. Je réussis à demander où se trouve les toilettes et une femme m'y dirige et me laisse sans m'adresser un mot. Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, je suis envahi par le silence. Cela fait du bien de ne plus être dans cette effervescence. Je me regarde un instant dans le miroir et reprend mon souffle. Ma tête tourne et mes mains sont moites. Une fois que j'ai repris contenance, je rentre dans une toilette vide. J'y reste un peu plus longtemps car j'entends quelqu'un vomir dans la cabine d'à côté et je n'ose pas sortir.

Au bout d'un instant, je sors silencieusement mais c'est sans compter mes deux pieds gauches. Je glisse et pousse un cri avant de me rattraper au lavabo. Evidemment, j'ai probablement été entendu par la personne qui était en train de vomir. J'essaie de me laver les mains le plus rapidement mais dès que je souhaite faire quelque chose rapidement, je panique. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir derrière et je fais volte-face. Se trouve en face de moi un jeune homme, un peu plus vieux que moi, je dirai quinze ans. Ses cheveux sont noirs de jais et ses yeux verts. Yeux verts parfaitement en accord avec sa veste marron et son pantalon vert. Il porte une couronne de feuilles dans ses cheveux. Je fais le lien et je suis prête à parier qu'il fait partie du district 7. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et je lui adresse un sourire compatissant. Enfin une personne que je vois qui n'est pas forcément surexcité d'aller tuer dans une arène.

Il semble étonné de mon sourire mais n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit puisque je prends mes jambes à mon coup.

Je suis vraiment stupide… Il essaiera de me tuer lui aussi même s'il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette maintenant. Une fois dans l'arène, les gens changent, c'est bien connu.

- Gaia tu es là ! Parfait, nous n'attendions plus que toi. Vite, Guy est déjà sur le char.

J'ai l'impression de flotter, je suis dans un état second et je me laisse diriger sans rechigner.

En un instant, je suis à côté de Guy. Il a l'allure fière et semble ne plus tenir en place. Il pousse de temps en temps des petits cris et bouge nerveusement sa jambe. On dirait un chien qui a été enfermé pendant des heures et qui va avoir sa récompense.

J'entends le son des micros, les discours dans un bruit sourd qui résonne jusque dans mon ventre. Les applaudissements et l'effervescence du public font trembler le sol. Je me demande si je vais réussir à faire la parade sans m'évanouir. J'ose jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi. Le garçon malade est bien du district 7, il ne semble plus avoir aucune trace de peur. Je peux apercevoir une fille du district 11 qui doit être encore plus jeune que moi. Elle se retient de pleurer, ça se voit. Les autres semblent être tous plus vieux que moi mais pas forcément plus sur d'eux. Je ne peux pas voir les chars des trois premiers districts puisqu'ils sont devant moi. Mais ils ont tous l'air bien bâtit et bien plus vieux que moi. Les portes s'ouvrent et les chars se mettent en route sous les cris, les applaudissements et la joie du public. Je me rappelle des conseils de Finnick et je tente de paraître heureuse. Je souris bêtement et adresse des signes de mains au public. Je sens mon sang taper dans ma tempe, mes jambes trembler mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Je dois tenir mon rôle, donner une image insouciante. Je finis par rire, un rire nerveux mais qui passera très bien devant les écrans.

Mais au final, à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Je vais passer pour une cruche mais en aucun cas je ne pourrai passer pour une adversaire redoutable. Moi redoutable. J'explose d'un rire sincère et je sens Guy se tourner vers moi.

Je vois mon visage sur les écrans alors qu'il parle de notre district. C'est vraiment étrange de voir me voir, je vois de suite que mon sourire est faux mais les autres ne semblent pas le remarquer. Du moins j'espère. Je sais parfaitement que je vais mourir dans les premières et probablement lors de la corne d'abondance. Je dois rester lucide et je ne sais même plus pourquoi je me bats. J'arrête mes simagrées et j'attends que je chars finisse son tour du Grand Cirque et se place de façon à former un demi-cercle devant la demeure de Snow.

Le voilà qui fait son discours qui se termine évidemment par l'habituel « Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable ».

J'ai la subite envie de descendre et d'aller lui mettre une gifle. Qu'ils arrêtent avec cette phrase et qu'ils se le mettent où je pense le sort !

Je sens ma respiration s'accélérée et mon habituelle frustration me broyer les tripes. La foule nous acclame, hurle. Je jette un regard vers celle-ci. Autant de couleur qui pourrait me donner le tournis. Les gens semblent heureux. Comment peuvent-ils ? Ils savent qu'il n'y aura qu'un survivant pourtant. Notre char se remet en marche et me sort de mes pensées déprimantes.

Nous repartons et nous nous dirigeons de nouveau dans les coulisses.

Finnick nous attend et nous adresse un grand sourire.

- Comment on était ? demande Guy avec entrain.

- Vous avez fait très bonne impression.

Sa voix est très rassurante. Il nous fait signe de monter dans notre espace à nous pour pouvoir mieux parler.

Une fois au calme, nous nous asseyons sur le canapé et nous attendons ses réactions.

- Vos sourires, votre assurance ont fait bonne impression. Gaia, tu as été un peu moins enthousiaste sur la fin mais tes sourires et ton rire ont été grandiose.

- C'était nerveux… murmure-je entre mes dents.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien. J'étais un peu fatiguée c'est tout.

- Ah. Et bien il va falloir te reposer. Vous deux d'ailleurs. Demain commence le premier jour des entraînements. Vous devez faire tout autant bonne impression car après ce sont les évaluations et c'est vraiment très important pour les sponsors.

J'avais oublié, les entraînements… Guy se lève le premier et nous souhaite une bonne nuit. Je me lève lentement dans un soupir et rentre dans ma chambre.

Alors que je me mets en pyjama et que mes larmes menacent une fois de plus de couler, on frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir lentement et j'aperçois Finnick. Il a un regard bienveillant et me demande s'il peut entrer. Je ne réponds pas mais j'ouvre la porte en plus grand et vais m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je le regarde avec interrogation. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et au bout d'un moment il brise le silence.

- As-tu arrêté de sourire car tu es inquiète ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux et j'acquiesce lentement.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur mais tu ne dois pas leur montrer. Tu es capable de gagner. Moi aussi j'étais terrorisé.

- Comment tu as fait… Pour tuer ? Tu es si gentil.

- Lorsque tu dois survivre, tu es prêt à tout. Et puis tout va si vite… Toi-même tu le sais.

- C'était un accident…

Ma voix commence à trembler, Finnick pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je sais. Tu sais. Tout va très vite et je peux t'assurer que les gens que j'ai tué et bien… Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai passé mon temps à me cacher et lorsque j'ai tué c'était pour me défendre. Comme toi. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

Un sanglot finit par sortir de mes lèvres.

- Je ne veux pas aller aux entraînements demain.

- Tu es obligée. Mais tu verras, tout ira vite et tu n'auras pas le temps d'être triste. Tu as déjà dû constater que tout allait vite.

Je lâche un petit rire.

- Tu es capable de gagner, ne l'oublie pas.

Je le remercie et il s'en va pour me laisser dormir.

C'est vrai tout ira vite mais quand le soir, on est obligé de penser. Des images et des pensées viennent sans qu'on puisse les maîtriser. Et même quand on se retourne une bonne trentaine de fois dans son lit, ça ne change rien. Je me demande comment font les autres tributs. Et c'est sur ces pensées que je m'endors.

_NA: Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de la semaine! Nous espérons que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bisous ! Violaine et Isabelle._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Une présence secourable

C'est du mauvais pied que je me réveille ce matin. Premier jour d'entrainement. Je pars complètement défaitiste et terrorisée mais en aucun cas je dois le montrer. Je crois que Finnick est au courant, il est venu me voir hier soir avant que je m'endorme. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait mais que je devais être forte. Je n'ai rien répondu et je suis allée me coucher ravalant mes larmes et me demandant pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi moi ? Je croyais avoir eu mon cotât en guise de malchance au cours de ma vie…

Finnick m'a aussi assurée que pendant les entraînements, je n'aurai pas le temps d'être triste ou d'avoir peur. Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Lors des entraînements les tributs se font déjà la guerre, c'est connu. Mais en plus de ça, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ce matin et la dernière fois que j'en ai eu un, je me suis faite pigée pour les jeux.

Je prends une douche rapide et monte chercher quelques pâtisseries toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Je redescends les manger dans ma salle commune, je ne veux pas être confronté à ceux qui vont me tuer ou que je devrai tuer.

Finnick arrive et me demande de descendre car l'entraînement va commencer.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle, je n'ai que l'embarras du choix pour m'entraîner il y a des ateliers sportifs, des ateliers de survie et même une piscine. Tout le monde est déjà en train de faire quelque chose et s'affaire à son propre entraînement. Nos salles d'entraînements dans notre district étaient beaucoup plus petites avec beaucoup moins d'atelier. Je commence à faire comme on m'a appris : m'échauffer. Je cours un peu, je m'échauffe les membres et une fois prête je me dirige sans grand entrain vers un atelier.

Je vois qu'il y a des barres assez hautes formant un parcours où nous devons avancer à la force des bras. Je faisais souvent cet entraînement dans mon district donc je commence à cet endroit. J'arrive généralement toujours à finir le parcours grâce à mon petit poids et mon endurance.

Cela pourrait-être utile s'il y a une forêt et que je dois m'échapper d'arbres en arbres. Je décide de faire plusieurs traversées, je monte à l'échelle et avant de me lancer, je regarde en bas. Je ravale ma salive, c'est bien plus haut que ce que j'ai pu faire auparavant.

Je me lance et enchaîne les allées-venues. Je ne sais pas si l'on me regarde mais je veux savoir combien de temps j'arrive à tenir. J'enchaîne ma septième traversée lorsqu'un garçon blond que je n'avais encore jamais vu s'engage sur les barres. Je commence à avoir drôlement mal aux mains et ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Il ne m'a pas vu ou quoi ?

Il s'avance vers moi et je comprends qu'il est du district 1 en voyant son survêtement portant l'insigne de son district. Il fait partie de ceux qui étaient devant moi lors de la cérémonie, voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai encore jamais vu. Je tente de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre l'échelle pour descendre mais il m'interpelle et se retrouve déjà à ma hauteur.

- T'es resté assez longtemps sur cet atelier maintenant tu fous le camp.

Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me confronter à lui alors je m'apprête à m'en aller mais il me lance un coup de pied dans les côtes. Ma respiration se bloque et la douleur me fait lâcher prise. Je tombe lourdement sur le sol sous les rires de cet abrutit.

- Hey, ça va ?

C'est ce garçon aux yeux verts du district 7. Il est apparemment le seul à avoir remarqué ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Je lui réponds timidement que je vais bien alors que ma voix trahis le contraire. Je me sens rougir de honte. Je n'avais rien cherché mais il fallait déjà que je me fasse des ennemis. Je sens que ça va être très sympa dans l'arène.

- Ne te laisse pas faire… Gaia c'est bien ça ?

Je lève mon regard vers lui et il m'adresse un sourire. Je ne sais pas quoi penser ni quoi répondre. Il ne semble pas attendre de réponse puisqu'il repart à un atelier. Je reste au milieu de la salle, reprenant ma respiration. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer devant tout le monde.

J'essaie de penser à autre chose et je me dirige vers l'atelier des couteaux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été douée pour ça. Surtout depuis l'accident avec Teddy. Si j'avais raté ma cible, Teddy n'aurait pas été furieux et il n'y aurait eu aucune bagarre. Mais ce temps est révolu et je dois apprendre à aller de l'avant.

J'attrape donc trois couteaux et je me place devant les cibles. La fillette que j'avais vue hier à la cérémonie ne se débrouille pas si mal, ses cheveux roux tombent devant ses yeux cachant son regard qui semble très triste. Je vise de nouveau ma cible, souffle doucement mais l'image de Teddy me revient et je rate ma cible. Ma concentration n'est vraiment pas au beau fixe. Je me dirige pour aller récupérer mes couteaux lorsque je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne lentement pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec le mâle du district 1. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Il me fait vraiment peur et je recule jusqu'à me retrouver plaquée contre le mur derrière moi.

- Alors district 4, tu appelles ça te servir d'un couteau ? Tu ne sembles pas bien douée.

Avec un sourire sadique il plante violemment un couteau à coté de ma tête, ce qui me fait sursauter.

- Ça, ça s'appelle se servir d'un couteau.

Je le sens qui s'approche dangereusement de moi avec un air pervers. Il se plaque contre moi et appuis son avant-bras sur ma gorge et approche son visage de mon oreille.

- Regardes-toi, tu es si fragile, je l'ai remarqué à l'instant même où je t'ai aperçu. Pauvre cruche, tu n'as aucune chance. Tu vas être la première que j'attraperai, je sens que je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi. Un si beau visage, il faut au moins que tu serves à quelque chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire… murmure-t-il en approchant dangereusement son visage de ma joue.

- Ça suffit Tay. Arrête de t'en prendre aux plus jeunes et moins tarés que toi.

Le fameux Tay me lâche et se tourne pour voir qui vient de lui adresser la parole. C'est encore ce garçon du district 7 qui lui lance un regard noir. La tension est palpable, Tay semble se retenir de bondir sur le jeune brun. A mon grand soulagement, deux hommes finissent par arriver. Mes oreilles sifflent mais je crois comprendre qu'ils nous demandent de ne pas nous bagarrer et qu'on aura tout le temps pour ça dans l'arène.

Je me sens encore trembler mais les garçons sont partis. J'observe le garçon du district 7, je ne connais même pas son nom mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'a encore défendu. Je ne comprends pas, et si c'était un piège ? Il n'a pas l'air mauvais du tout pourtant. Il pourrait être un allié mais il n'y a jamais de véritable allié. Il faut que je me sorte cette idée de la tête. Combien de fois ai-je vu des tributs s'entre-tuer alors qu'ils semblaient être les meilleurs amis du monde…

Je n'ai qu'une envie, ou plutôt trois : fuir ce monde complètement fou, revoir ma Monie et que mes parents me fassent un signe.

_NA: Un chapitre plutôt cours mais pourtant important pour la suite de l'histoire! On essaiera de poster le chapitre 6 rapidement, donc en début de semaine, étant donné qu'une termine ses partiels et l'autre entre en BTS Blanc. Bon week-end à tous. Violaine et Isabelle._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le passé ou le présent, l'homme n'a jamais été libre

Une dernière journée avant les évaluations. La dernière. La pression commence à monter et les caractères se montrent de plus en plus. Notamment Guy. Il est de plus en plus arrogant et son entraînement paye ses fruits.

Pour ma part, je tente de m'entraîner le plus sereinement possible. Le fameux Tay qui m'avait embêté m'a lancé des regards mais rien de plus. Il faut avouer que le district 8 dont je ne connais toujours pas le prénom n'est jamais bien loin de moi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, il m'adresse des sourires mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut vraiment de moi.

Je m'entraîne une fois de plus aux couteaux, je me suis améliorée mais il me faut une concentration intense et je n'y arrive plus autant qu'avant.

J'entends murmurer derrière moi alors que je vais des tractions.

- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se mettre à chialer…

- J'aurai aimé voir ça, s'exclame une voix féminine.

Je me retourne et observe une jeune fille de dix-sept ans aux cheveux très courts blonds me regardant avec un air moqueur. Ils continuent leur chemin comme si de rien n'était.

- C'était pour te déstabiliser...

Je me retourne vers cette voix et aperçois le district 8.

- Moi c'est Gabriel.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, il me tend la main avec un sourire qui semble vraiment sincère.

- Gaia, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Il semble vraiment gentil.

- Je commence vraiment à me dire que tout le monde devient agressif ici, me dit-il.

Je ne préfère pas lui répondre mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être rassurée. Il est comme moi. Du moins j'espère.

Je regarde de nouveau les deux districts 1 qui s'entraînent à l'épée. Il faut que je retienne leur visage, je vais devoir les surveiller dans l'arène ces deux-là. Le grand jour qui approche les rend de plus en plus cinglés tout comme Guy qui est en train de frapper dans un sac de sable en hurlant.

Je recommence à m'entraîner pour les lancer de couteaux et je sens Gabriel qui s'en va. Je m'en veux de ne pas lui parler autant mais je suis de plus en plus méfiante en plus d'être toujours autant défaitiste et terrifiée. Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi j'ai mes chances de gagner, je n'ai pas la force morale pour. Je n'éprouverai jamais du plaisir à planter un couteau dans la tête de quelqu'un, c'est un fait.

Une piscine a été installée dans la salle d'entrainement mais je n'ai pas encore osé y aller mais je décide de me lancer. Je vais me mettre en maillot de bain. Il est temps que je m'entraîne à l'apnée, cela peut-être utile ne serait-ce que pour se cacher ou aller pêcher. Peu de monde s'est rendu dans la piscine. Je rentre dans l'eau lentement, m'habituant à la température et exécute quelques brasses. Je finis par prendre ma respiration et plonger ma tête sous l'eau. Je n'entends plus rien si ce n'est mon cœur qui résonne dans ma tempe. Au bout d'un long moment, je ferme les yeux, tout est rouge. Cela doit faire une minute que je suis sous l'eau. Je commence à avoir besoin d'air alors je remonte, je ne préfère pas pousser mes limites.

Je sors de l'eau et m'assieds au bord de la piscine. Il faut que je m'exerce à l'apnée en nageant. Je commence à avoir froid alors je me lève pour aller chercher une serviette.

- Ouhh mais c'est qu'elle est belle la gamine ! Pas si gamine que ça d'ailleurs !

Encore Tay et là je n'apprécie vraiment pas qu'il me reluque comme ça. Je cours à ma serviette et m'enroule dedans.

- Fais gaffe à ne pas tomber dans mes bras toi car tu risques de vivre des choses que tu n'imagines même pas avant de mourir, hurle-t-il avant de planter une épée dans un mannequin.

Je ne dois pas écouter ce qu'il vient de dire, surtout pas. Je me mets à trembler et je ne sais pas si c'est par peur où à cause du froid. Mais en ce moment, je n'ai qu'une envie : aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre et me cacher sous ma couette. Il me fait peur, très peur. Il veut me déstabiliser et il y arrive parfaitement. Je retiens mes larmes et retourne aux vestiaires pour me changer et me mettre en survêtement. Je décide de m'entraîner aux barres de tractions afin de me muscler, on oubliera la piscine devant les tributs dorénavant.

Mes bras ont déjà pris un peu de volume et mon dos est plus musclé. Moi aussi, j'ai changé. Mes idées sont noires. Je fais de plus en plus de cauchemars où je me fais tuer dès la corne d'abondance. Parfois j'aimerai m'endormir et ne plus me réveiller. Mais le Capitole a déjà probablement prévu ce genre d'actes et il est impossible d'essayer de mettre fin à ses jours. Et puis même si je ne veux pas me battre, que je suis morte de trouille, je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Je me console en me disant que ce sera un mauvais moment à passer. Et aussi, je pense à Monie. Ma promesse. Même si je sais d'avance que je ne pourrai la tenir. Si elle sait que j'ai abandonné, elle sera dépitée.

La journée s'achève enfin, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir. Enfin, sans cauchemar si possible.

Nous sommes dans notre salle commune à manger notre dîner Guy ne cesse de se vanter et semble de plus en plus excité par l'arrivé des jeux. Il a énormément changé, il est encore plus violent et il a développé un rictus : il cligne des yeux en tordant sa bouche toutes les deux minutes et ça fait franchement flipper.

Finnick finit par rompre les vantardises de Guy et pose le sujet qui excite tout le monde ces derniers temps.

- Bien. Les évaluations sont demain. Il faut que je sache ce que vous voulez faire. Vous préférez être conseillé ensemble ou séparément ?

- Ensemble !

Guy vient de me faire bondir de ma chaise tellement il est brusque. Il veut savoir ce que je compte faire pour les évaluations, je le vois dans son regard.

- Es-tu d'accord Gaia ? me demande doucement Finnick.

- Oui… Cela me va…

- Tu es sûre de toi ? insiste-t-il en voyant mon air troublé.

- Oui j'en suis certaine, mens-je.

En effet, c'est surtout parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de contrarier Guy. Surtout pas ces derniers temps où la pression est palpable.

- Alors on peut commencer maintenant dans ce cas. Guy, dis-moi ce que tu comptes présenter au jury ?

- Eh bien je n'ai que l'embarras du choix. Je me débrouille plutôt bien à l'épée mais je suis plus artistique avec un couteau. Le corps humain peut faire un très beau tableau si on utilise son couteau de manière assez précise… Sinon j'aime aussi les haches.

Son regard dévie sur le mien et il me lance un regard envieux. Je ne peux retenir un frisson. « Le corps humain peut faire un très beau tableau… », C'est ce qu'on nous disait en cours, il a bien retenu la leçon à ce que je vois.

- Bon, à ce moment, nous te préparerons ces armes et tu improviseras. Garde ton calme et ne te précipite pas, c'est souvent ce qui arrive lorsque des tributs prennent les armes devant le jury et, résultat, il rate leur cible...

- Je ne suis pas stupide, tu pourras être fier de moi, coupe-t-il avec arrogance.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel face à cet enthousiasme malsain.

- Et toi Gaia ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas du tout.

Guy ricane et je lui lance un regard noir. Il commence franchement à me faire monter en pression, seule la peur m'empêche de lui asséner une gifle dans sa tête de rat.

- Allons allons, tu as fait un entraînement comme les autres. Il y a bien une arme que tu maîtrises déjà non ?

- Avant le couteau… Enfin, plus vraiment maintenant…Sinon je cours et nage bien. Et puis je sais monter aux arbres.

- Non mais laisses-tomber ne te présente pas, tu vas faire honte au district 4.

- LA FERME GUY !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir et sans m'en rendre compte je suis déjà debout et je sens mes mains trembler.

- Ouhhhh, elle a du répondant la petite. Pas si petite que ça d'ailleurs, tu l'aurais vu dans la piscine elle aurait fait b…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que je lui ai envoyé mon verre à la figure. Finnick se lève d'un bond pour se mettre entre nous. Je me sens fulminer de rage. Comment ose-t-il dire des choses comme ça ? En plus devant notre mentor. Mentor qui nous interrompt et demande à Guy d'aller dans sa chambre. Une fois seule, Finnick me demande de m'asseoir et je me calme petit à petit.

- Si on te fait un parcours, tu en penses quoi ?

- D'accord.

J'ai répondu sèchement. Je suis renfrognée et j'ai encore moins confiance en moi.

- Il ne faut pas que tu sois atteinte par ses paroles Gaia. Pendant les jeux, tout le monde tentera de te déstabiliser mais tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ont peur de toi. Pour demain, prends ton temps. Reste calme, tu dois avoir confiance en toi. Tu peux obtenir une très bonne note. Le fait que tu combines capacité d'adaptation et armes est un point très positif pour les juges.

Ce qu'il me dit me réchauffe le cœur et me calme définitivement. Je lui adresse un sourire qu'il me rend. Son regard est pourtant triste, je me demande s'il voit la même chose dans mes yeux.

Je pense aux couteaux que je vais devoir manipuler, je n'ai pas le choix, il faut montrer un art des armes afin de plaire aux sponsors. Mais lorsque je repense à Teddy, je me sens complètement perdue. Mon ventre se crispe de nouveau. J'ai besoin d'être seule. Je souhaite une bonne nuit à Finnick et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, je me laisse glisser le long de la porte. Je serre les genoux contre ma poitrine et essaie de me vider la tête.

La journée suivante se concentre sur mon parcours que je vais faire demain. Je suis prête, sauf en ce qui concerne l'art des couteaux. Je réussis une fois sur trois. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater le jour des évaluations. Il me faut des sponsors. Je déteste cette idée d'entrer dans leur jeu mais je n'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le Capitole a cet art de faire ce qu'ils veulent de nous en nous créant des besoins et en les rendant indispensables à nos yeux. Mon père appelait ça la technique du « téléphone portable ». Il m'avait expliqué qu'avant la guerre qui créa Panem, les êtres humains avaient créé un objet permettant de parler à la personne qui pouvait se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres: le téléphone portable. Ils étaient devenus si obsédés par ce gadget qu'ils en étaient devenus accroc et ressentait un réel besoin d'obtenir ce gadget qui évoluait d'années en années et qui en avait même perdu son utilité première qui était de joindre une personne. Ceux qui, aujourd'hui ont été remplacé par le Capitole, avait eu la technique de faire en sorte que les êtres humains ne puissent s'en passer. C'était exactement pareil ici, le Capitole nous créait des besoins, nous rendaient dépendants de lui, nous obligeant à rentrer dans leur système. Et ils y arrivaient. Comment pourrai-je dire non à un soin une fois dans l'arène si un sponsor me l'envoie ? Je me dis souvent que la personne qui arrivera à les faire tomber n'est certainement pas née… L'homme n'a jamais été libre même quand ils veulent nous faire croire le contraire.

Je finis par aller me coucher. Demain ce sont les évaluations, je dois être en forme.

_Je cours encore et encore. Je suis dans les premières, il ne manque plus que le lancer de couteaux. Mais je suis forte, l'une des meilleures. Je me concentre sur la cible et je l'atteins en plein cœur. Je saute de joie aux côtés de tous les autres qui ont réussis. Nous sommes encore bien jeunes et ne comprenons pas vraiment la portée de ce que nous faisons._

_ - Arrêtez de crâner, vous n'avez aucun mérite ! lance un petit garçon aux petits yeux noirs et aux cheveux bruns._

_ - Arrête Teddy, on a le droit d'être fier de nous ! _

_J'ai répliqué avec ma voix de petite fille. Il me regarde avec fureur, il est jaloux de ne pas avoir réussis à viser correctement._

_ - Mais qui pourrait être fier de toi ? Tes parents ? Ah non, ces idiots se sont tués en mer !_

_ - La ferme ! crie-je en le poussant._

_Il se jette sur moi. Ma rage monte aussi mais il est plus fort et nous nous retrouvons à terre. Il frappe mon visage et me cogne la tête contre le sol._

_ - Arrête ! supplie-je en sentant mes larmes couler sous la douleur._

_Je n'ai plus de force, je commence à voir floue .J'ai le souffle coupé et les coups se font de plus en plus forts. Je sens une pierre sous ma main, ni une ni deux, je l'attrape et lui assène un coup à la tête avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste._ _Il me lâche enfin et s'effondre à terre. Je recule et me redresse juste assez pour me retrouver en position assise. Quelque chose ne va pas. Un silence de plomb est tombé d'un seul coup et Teddy est beaucoup trop immobile pour que cela soit normal. Il est très pale et ne remue pas un muscle. Il n'a pas l'air de respirer. Je me mets à hyper ventiler et les larmes ruissellent sur mes joues lorsque je comprends que je l'ai tué._

Je me réveille en sueur, en larmes et encore tremblante. J'ai peur. Je me lève et cours à la salle de bain pour vider ce qu'il y a dans mon estomac. Je me rince le visage pour reprendre mes esprits. Si en ayant tué par accident une personne je cauchemarde, qu'est-ce-que ce sera une fois dans l'arène ?

J'ai chaud, je me dirige vers la fenêtre et ouvre celle-ci afin de prendre une bouffée d'air frais. J'observe le ciel et regarde le plus loin possible. Ma respiration reprend une allure normale et je ferme les yeux afin de profiter de l'air frais.

- Psssst !

Je lève les yeux et aperçois à l'étage du dessus Gabriel, le garçon du district 8 penché au dessus de sa fenêtre. Il me fait un sourire et un signe de la main.

- Bonne chance pour demain Gaia.

- Bonne chance à toi aussi Gabriel, finis-je par répondre au bout d'un instant.

Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de lui. Même s'il pourra me tuer dans l'arène, je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est quelqu'un de mauvais. Il est si beau, là, dans la nuit. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me surprends à trouver quelqu'un de beau et d'apaisant. Je peux voir ses magnifiques yeux verts grâce à la pleine lune. Je lui adresse un signe de la main et retourne me coucher pour une fin de sommeil sans rêves.

_NA: Et voilà le chapitre 6. Grace aux nombres de vues, on peut voir que vous êtes plusieurs à nous suivre et ça fait super plaisir (encore plus quand on voit que ça traverse les frontières !). En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu. Violaine et moi sommes plutôt crevée de nos examens mais on a tenu à vous poster ce chapitre car les chapitre 5 était court et faut avouer qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose. Prochain chapitre sur les évaluations, les interviews et ensuite la corne d'abondance ! N'hésitons pas à dire que ça va péter par la suite! Hum...Si vous avez des suggestions ou autres commentaires c'est juste en bas et ça peut énormément nous aider. Bonne fin de semaine. Bise bise. Violaine et Isabelle._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Evaluation, tension et questions

Voilà. Nous y sommes. On vient de nous appeler et, à présent, j'attends dans la salle à manger pour attendre notre tour. Je me rassure en me disant que j'ai un avantage : je suis du district 4, je passerai dans les premiers donc les juges ne seront pas las et probablement plus cléments, du moins j'espère. Je me concentre sur ma respiration afin de ne pas me laisser envahir par le stress. Nos noms résonnent dans la salle tout entière lorsque notre tour arrive et c'est avec soulagement que j'entends le mien. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à stresser très longtemps.

Je rentre dans la salle où les juges m'attendent sur une estrade. Je suis incapable de savoir combien ils sont et à quoi ils ressemblent. Ils me demandent mon nom et j'arrive à l'énoncer clairement.

- Montres-nous ce qu'une petite perle du district 4 est capable de faire Gaia, me lance une voix féminine.

Je pensais que j'allais être envahie par le stress mais, finalement, je suis détendue. Je me retourne vers mon parcours, tout y est. Une piscine d'une vingtaine de mètres m'attend, au bout se trouve un mur de pierre ce qui me permettra de prouver mon talent de grimpeuse. Il y a ensuite l'échelle horizontale d'une hauteur d'environ trois mètres où je dois me déplacer par la force des bras et enfin les couteaux… Je me concentre et fais abstraction du reste. Je plonge dans l'eau toute habillée et exécute une longueur en apnée le plus rapidement possible. Je suis étonnée de mon endurance, je ne sais pas si c'est l'adrénaline mais j'arrive au mur sans être épuisée. En revanche, mes vêtements qui me collent au corps me dérange pour mes mouvements. Le mur est haut d'une dizaine de mètres mais je me suis déjà entraînée dessus donc j'y vais confiante en prenant appuie sur les endroits stratégiques pour que je puisse grimper le plus rapidement possible. J'arrive en haut et me lance sur l'échelle horizontale d'environ cinq mètres de longueur, la même qu'aux entraînements en fait. Une fois mon parcours achevé, je saute et ma chute est amortie par une fosse en mousse qui m'attend en dessous. Je suis essoufflée, mes vêtements sont lourds et me collent à la peau. Je me dirige vers les couteaux au rythme des battements de mon coeur qui s'accélère de plus en plus.

Je regarde les mannequins et me mets à trembler de froid mais aussi un peu par crainte. Je vois le visage de Teddy à la place de ces mannequins mais aussi les visages des autres concurrents. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et reprends ma respiration. Les juges doivent se demander ce que j'attends, le but premier était que j'aille le plus vite possible... Je lance le premier couteau que je loupe totalement, j'entends les résonances du couteau qui vient de s'écraser sur le sol. Je fronce les sourcils et je lance le deuxième : il arrive dans le bras gauche du mannequin. C'est mieux mais les juges ont besoin de savoir que je sais mettre un couteau en plein cœur. Je lance le troisième sans grande conviction et pourtant il arrive à quelques centimètres du cœur.

Je me tourne lentement vers les juges, certains ne me regardent même pas, d'autres notes des inscriptions sur leur carnet. Une femme me remercie et me signale que je peux quitter la pièce.

Je sens ma gorge se serrer tandis que je retourne voir mon mentor alors que Guy passe devant les juges.

J'ai l'affreux sentiment que ma note ne montera pas bien haut. Je rentre dans ma pièce et vais m'asseoir sur le divan sans adresser un regard aux personnes présentes.

- Gaia….

Finnick vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi et attend que je le regarde.

- Ne cherche pas à me dire quoique ce soit. Je n'ai pas réussis les couteaux.

- Et le reste ?

- Peu importe pour le reste Finnick ! Ils veulent juste savoir si je suis capable d'enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur de quelqu'un et de l'enfoncer correctement si possible ! Je n'ai réussis qu'une seule cible…

Je lui raconte plus en détails et il ne semble pas aussi défaitiste que moi. Guy revient, fier de lui. Je décide d'aller dans ma chambre afin de prendre un bain : je n'aurai certainement pas le temps de me pomponner dans l'arène et puis l'air satisfait de Guy commence à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Une fois détendu, je rejoins le reste du groupe pour manger. Ils sont déjà tous à table. Guy discute avec entrain tout en mangeant salement comme à son habitude. J'esquisse une grimace et me sert quelques légumes.

- Tu arrives pile pour le moment des résultats Gaia. Tu pourras te faire une idée de savoir à quel point tu vas décevoir tout le monde…, me lance Guy

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand Finnick se lève brusquement de sa chaise.

- Guy ça suffit ! Tu auras tout le temps dans l'arène ok ? J'aimerai bien pouvoir manger tranquillement c'est possible ?

Guy ne répond pas et baisse les yeux. Finnick est impressionnant. Et même s'ils ont approximativement le même âge, Finnick a gagné les Hunger Games donc Guy ne peut rien répliquer.

Finnick s'assoit calmement et Katri allume la télévision. Nous allons connaître nos résultats. Les premiers districts ont vraiment eu de bons résultats, tous ont plus de 8. Je vois mon visage à l'écran, et la note apparaît : 7. Guy obtient un 10 et explose d'un rire narquois et fier. Je tente de ne pas faire attention à lui. 7 n'est pas une note si mal mais pas grandiose non plus quand on voit les résultats des autres. Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir me faire aimer par les sponsors.

La voix de Finnick me sort de mes pensées.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si mal…

Je lui adresse un sourire et je me concentre à nouveau sur l'écran. J'aimerai savoir combien ont obtenu les autres. Particulièrement le garçon du district 7, Gabriel, et cette fille rousse qui doit être plus jeune que moi.

Gabriel atteins le score de 9. Je me demande quelle est sa spécialité… La fillette rousse se nomme Amanda Piolis et elle a eu un 6. Les autres résultats ne descendent pas en dessous de 6.

Une fois l'émission terminé, Katri éteins la télévision et nous félicite bien que ses compliments s'adressent d'avantage à Guy. Finnick m'adresse un clin d'œil rassurant et je lui réponds par un sourire timide.

Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous préparer pour les interviews à présent ! déclare Katri avec enthousiasme.

Je me sens rougir de panique et mes mains devenir moites. Déjà, je n'ai pas envie d'être conseillé avec Guy mais je sais que je n'oserai pas en parler à Finnick. J'ai trop peur des représailles une fois dans l'arène, je crois que j'en ai déjà assez fait. Mieux vaut ne pas contrarier l'estomac sur pattes tueuses. Mais je suis encore plus morte de trouille à l'idée de parler devant des millions de personnes. J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'exprimer en public. Je m'emmêle dans mes paroles et je comble mon manque de vocabulaire en faisant de grands gestes qui me font souvent passer pour une demeurée aux yeux des autres…

- C'est dans combien de temps les interviews ? dis-je timidement en ayant le secret espoir qu'on me réponde que finalement c'est annulé.

- Dans deux jours ma chérie ! réponds Katri avec un sourire immonde.

Je baisse la tête et enfourne une part de gâteau au chocolat dans ma bouche pour encaisser la nouvelle.

- Demain nous vous préparerons pour les interviews. Aucun de vous n'a changé d'avis ? Vous voulez toujours être conseillé ensemble ?

Finnick a le regard lourd de sens. Je crois que depuis que j'ai balancé mon verre au visage de Guy, il a deviné qu'être conseillé avec lui ne me réjouissait pas vraiment.

Je finis par mentir et dire que cela ne me dérange pas non plus. Finnick ne semble pas convaincu mais ne dit rien de plus. Il se tourne vers Guy qui est en train de dévorer une cuisse de poulet.

- Et toi Guy ?

- Oh je n'ai pas changé d'avis non plus. Après tout, on n'a rien à se cacher. On sait tous les deux comment ça va se finir… Pas vrai la petite ?

J'ignore Guy et Finnick fait de même en continuant son discours.

- Je vous donne rendez-vous demain après le petit-déjeuner. Aller vous couchez maintenant. Votre interview sera la dernière chance pour vous attirer les faveurs des sponsors. Bonne nuit.

Finnick se lève et quitte la pièce suivit de près par Katri.

- Pour toi c'est régler. Tu n'auras pas besoin de sponsors… dit calmement une fois la porte refermée sur Katri.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu mourras dès la corne d'abondance.

Guy se lève et me regarde avec froideur avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Je ne laisse rien paraître. Je commence à comprendre son petit manège. Il tente de me décourager puisque j'ai laissé apercevoir mon manque de confiance donc il joue dessus mais je ne dois pas laisser ses paroles m'atteindre.

Je me dirige dans ma chambre et m'assoit sur mon lit. Je réfléchis à tout ce qui s'est passé lors des dernières heures. Comment envisager l'avenir ? Je ne vois que la corne d'abondance, la violence qu'on connait si bien lors de celle-ci. Je me demande aussi comment va être l'arène. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas froid, c'est tout juste si je sais allumer un feu malgré mon entraînement. J'ai une pensée pour mes proches et je me rends compte que cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas pensé réellement à Monie et mes parents. Tout va tellement si vite. Les journées sont chargées. Et puis, je dois être parfaite pour les interviews ma note n'a pas été excellente et pratiquement tous les autres concurrents ont eu des résultats plus satisfaisant. Gabriel a eu un 9… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense énormément à lui. Il a ce côté rassurant et je me dis que je pourrai faire une alliance avec lui dans l'arène… Mais après cette alliance, que se passera-t-il ? Il n'y a qu'un seul gagnant…

- _Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird…_

Je serre entre mes doigts le bracelet de coquillage que Monie m'a donné. Il va falloir que je pense à le retirer mais pas tout de suite.

_ - And if that mockingbird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Espoir et préparation au départ

Mon réveil me sort des bras de Morphée avec violence. Je mets quelques instants avant de me rappeler où je suis et ce qui m'attend pour la journée. Je prends une douche rapide et enfile un survêtement avant d'aller au petit-déjeuner.

L'habituel buffet somptueux nous attend. Quelques districts sont présents mais pas Guy. Je prends une assiette et me sert en pâtisseries. Je me dirige vers ma table habituelle et je regarde autour de moi. Mon regard croise celui de Gabriel. Il m'adresse un signe de tête et je lui réponds par un sourire timide. A côté de lui, se tient une jeune fille plus vieille que lui, la fille de son district. Elle a les cheveux frisés et le teint basané, je crois qu'elle a obtenu la même note que moi d'ailleurs. Mon regard balaye le reste de la salle pendant que je me régale en pâtisseries. La salle se remplit peu à peu, je remarque pour la première fois que tout le monde n'est pas aussi confiant que je le croyais. La salle est relativement silencieuse et chacun est concentré sur son assiette. Était ce aussi comme ça les autres fois au petit-déjeuner ? J'étais tellement concentrée sur ma propre personne que je n'avais peut-être pas remarqué que les autres aussi avaient peut-être des craintes… Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous, d'autres ont un air extrêmement confiant notamment ceux du district 1 et 2 mais aussi Guy qui vient d'entrer dans la salle. Il ne prend pas le temps d'être assis pour commencer à manger dans toute la grâce habituelle qu'on lui connait. S'il ne pense qu'à manger dans l'arène, il ne va pas faire long feu…

Une fois mon repas terminé, je me presse pour aller au rendez-vous de Finnick. Lorsque j'arrive, notre salle est vide. Je m'assois sur le divan tout en ouvrant un livre sur les méthodes de survies en cas de grand froid. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Finnick suivit de Katri et Guy entre dans la pièce. Katri nous informe de sa voix criarde que nos stylistes vont arriver pour nous donner et essayer les différentes tenues puis nous travaillerons la présentation et l'image que nous donnerons. L'après-midi se concentrera sur l'atelier maquillage puis nous irons dans les coulisses afin de répondre aux interviews. J'ai l'impression que la journée va passer rapidement.

Pas si rapide que ça la journée finalement. Je suis dans ma chambre, avec une dizaine de tenues face à moi. Orchidée fronce les sourcils face à la nouvelle tenue que je viens d'essayer.

- Non, ça ne va pas. Cette robe orange et tes cheveux rouges… On dirait une bouteille de sauce tomate.

Je soupire, en suppliant n'importe quelle force surhumaine de me sortir de là. Orchidée semble confiante et me présente une nouvelle robe. Violette cette fois. La couleur est belle. J'enfile avec lassitude cette nouvelle robe au dos nu. Orchidée m'attache ma robe dans le cou. Des petites perles argentées parsèment les coutures. Orchidée lâche un rire puis me présente des bracelets violets et argentées. Je me regarde de nouveau dans la glace en m'attendant au pire mais la surprise est bonne. Cette robe, qui m'arrive juste au-dessus du genou me met en valeur et les touches argentées me plaisent beaucoup. Je suis contente et Orchidée aussi.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé ta tenue pour ce soir ma belle ! Ton maquillage et ta coiffure s'effectueront dans les coulisses. Nous allons rester simples, j'ai cru comprendre selon Finnick que tu ne souhaitais pas te faire remarquer.

- C'est pas faux…, dis-je dans un petit rire.

- Tu peux y aller, il est déjà midi. Un repas vous attend depuis quelques minutes je crois. J'ai cru entendre les serveurs… Ne te salis pas !

Mon ventre se met à gargouiller et j'accepte avec plaisir l'idée d'aller manger. Essayer pendant trois heures des tenues, ça creuse.

Je sors de ma chambre et entre dans notre salle à manger. Guy est déjà à table, il a un costume à cravate et on pourrait croire à un gentil garçon sauf quand on le voit manger comme en ce moment. L'image est tellement improbable que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire avant de me reprendre face aux regards interloqués de Guy, Katri, Finnick et Orchidée qui est en train de quitter la pièce.

Nous mangeons rapidement car nous allons devoir passer à la présentation et l'image que nous allons donner. La première heure est lente puisqu'on travaille sur le cas de Guy. Son image est rapidement établie : l'arrogance. Je crois que Finnick ne veut pas donner une fausse image apparemment. J'écoute que d'une oreille les conseils de Finnick pour Guy mais il faut croire que Guy comprend très bien les choses. Je me fredonne ma berceuse favorite en attendant la suite.

Guy et Katri se tournent vers moi et me sortent de mes pensées.

- Nous allons passer à ton cas ma grande, déclare Finnick.

- J'aimerai te voir marcher afin de voir ta posture, ta présence. Quoique soit l'image que tu dégageras, il est hors de question que tu te casses la figure avec tes talons. Tiens, marche d'ici jusqu'au mur et reviens.

Je me lève lentement, les talons sont assez hauts mine de rien et je n'ai jamais porté de chaussures pareilles. J'effectue quelques pas et manque de me torde la cheville.

- Imagine une ligne et suis là Gaia ! conseille Katri avec vigueur.

Je me mords les joues et me concentre pour bien faire. Je sens le regard moqueur de Guy mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Au bout de trois aller-retour, et les conseils de Katri comme « suivre une ligne imaginaire » et « garder la tête haute », je me débrouille assez pour assurer l'interview.

On se laisse aller à une petite pause pendant que je récupère la circulation sanguine de mes pieds.

Nous reprenons rapidement. Guy semble s'ennuyer à son tour.

- Alors quelle image la jeune Gaia pourrait donner ? demande Katri à Finnick et moi-même.

- Gaia as-tu une idée ?

Je hausse les épaules en guise de réponse.

Finnick se lève et commence à faire les cents pas.

- Je crois que tu dois puiser au fond de toi. Qui es-tu Gaia ?

- Je… Je suis complexe, dis-je naturellement.

- Tu sais ce que je me suis dit la première fois que je t'ai vu ?

Je regarde Finnick dans les yeux, il me sourit.

- Je me suis dit que j'aurai du mal à te cerner. Il y a une partie de toi extrêmement visible mais une autre… Si étrange. Je dirai même mystérieuse.

Je sens mon ventre se tordre. Moi ? Mystérieuse ? Étrange peut-être mais pas au point d'être mystérieuse….

- C'est parfait ! hurle Katri.

Nous sursautons tous sans exception.

- Donc, tu veux que l'image que je dégage soit le mystère.

Finnick acquiesce.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais devoir faire ?

- Sois toi-même. Réponds aux questions mais n'en dit pas trop s'il te parle de tes parents ou de tes projets d'avenir si tu gagnes. Mais tout ira bien, il faut juste que tu restes telle que tu es. Il faut avoir confiance en toi et ne sois pas déstabiliser si cela arrive d'accord ?

Je fais un signe de tête que j'ai compris. Nous passons la dernière heure à discuter des questions phares qui reviennent tout le temps.

On nous appelle enfin pour aller en salle de maquillage. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer et la peur grimper en moi. Je me répète en boucle que je dois me faire aimer et ne surtout pas être timide… C'est bien barré avec moi qui ne parle que pour me défendre ou répondre à une question. Je dois quand même dégager une image précise mais je ne dois pas paraître terroriser.

Nous arrivons dans cette effervescence dont je ne m'habitue pas. On m'installe face à un miroir et des maquilleurs s'exécutent sous les ordres d'Orchidée. Mon maquillage est léger, il me met juste en valeur. J'ai un tout petit peu de bleu au-dessus des yeux mais pas de fard à joue et autre fond de teint. Tant mieux ! Mes cheveux sont attachés dans un chignon façon opéra avec quelques mèches caressants mon visage.

Une fois prête, je me dirige dans les coulisses, je sens Guy derrière moi. Tout le monde est calme. Je me risque à tourner la tête. Mon regard cherche celui de Gabriel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rassure de le voir car je sais qu'il est un peu comme moi et il a toujours été gentil. Son regard se pose enfin sur moi. Il m'adresse un sourire dont je réponds aussitôt. Il est en costard lui aussi, mais son costard est blanc de pied en cap. Je me retourne car je ne veux pas attirer l'attention. J'entends l'émission qui commence, les applaudissements. Cette ambiance est vraiment étrange…

Les districts passent les uns après les autres. Je crois comprendre que Tay donne une image de garçon chauvin et prêt à tout pour son district, la blonde aux cheveux courts à l'air de donner une image de fille sexy mais je n'en suis pas certaine. La peur de monter sur scène grimpe de plus en plus en moi et je me mets à fredonner ma berceuse. J'ai l'impression de la chanter tout le temps ces derniers temps. Je n'écoute plus rien et les interviews vont beaucoup plus vites.

C'est mon tour.

Mon ventre se crispe de nouveau, les applaudissements résonnent et je me lance sur le plateau. La lumière m'éblouie et la chaleur est étouffante. Je sens mes joues prendre feu. Je me dirige vers le présentateur de l'émission Caesar Flickerman qui m'adresse un grand sourire encourageant. Je m'installe en étant déjà heureuse de ne pas être tombée de peur ou à cause de mes talons.

- Bonjour princesse !

Princesse… N'importe quoi. Je réponds par un bonjour et adresse un signe de la main au public que je ne peux voir à cause des projecteurs qui m'éblouissent.

- Alors Gaia. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien.

- Es-tu heureuse d'être ici ?

- Je crois que n'importe quel district 4 serait heureux d'être ici… On ne demande pas cela un district de carrière.

Je me surprends moi-même. Je crois que c'est l'ambiance qui me pousse à dire des choses comme ça. Je ne vois pas le public donc ça aide mais l'entendre rire me rappelle qu'il est bien présent et que Monie et même ma sœur me regarde.

- Nous avons ici une jeune fille de 13 ans qui a tout l'air d'une guerrière !

Le public se met de nouveau à applaudir et je sens le sol trembler sous mes pieds.

- Dis-moi Gaia… Quels sont tes points forts ? Qu'est-ce-qui nous prouve que tu pourras offrir une nouvelle victoire à ton district ?

Je sens mon cœur s'accéléré, je n'ai pas vraiment de points forts et je sais d'avance que je vais me faire exterminer. Mais voilà, mon district est un district qui fait peur de base, je peux en jouer. Peut-être qu'on me laissera tranquille quelques heures dans l'arène et qu'on ne se jettera pas sur moi d'emblée.

- Je… J'ai plutôt une bonne endurance et je cours, grimpe et saute bien. Je me débrouille aussi à la nage.

- Un vrai petit singe !

Le public explose de rire mais je n'apprécie pas cette remarque.

- Donc tu es entraîné tout de même. Mais tu ne nous parles pas des armes. Tu as une spécialité ?

- Mais… Je ne compte pas tout vous dire, vous aurez la surprise dans l'arène.

Le présentateur me regarde avec étonnement et le public se tait et attend sa réplique.

- Serais-tu, une double-face ?

Devant mon air étonné, il explique :

- Il existait avant ce qu'on appelait des pièces de monnaies. Celle-ci avait deux faces, ce n'était pourtant qu'une seule et unique pièce de monnaie. Tu sembles douce et calme, cela ne fait aucun doute mais tu sembles également pleine de ressources.

Je lui réponds pas un sourire de remerciement et il explose de rire.

- Nous voilà une jeune demoiselle qui nous promet des merveilles ! Applaudissez tous Gaia, notre double-face !

Le public applaudit de nouveau et je m'enfuis dans les coulisses où m'attendent Katri et Finnick en pensant à la ligne imaginaire de Katri pour ne pas que mes talons me fassent défaut.

- C'était parfait Gaia, me lance Finnick. Ils t'ont déjà donné un rôle, c'est bon signe pour les sponsors.

- Un rôle que je ne pourrai assumée. Pourquoi double-face ? Ils sont malades ou quoi.

- Ils pensent que tu vas tout déchirer vers la fin. Que ton calme cache une véritable force. L'avantage avec le côté mystère c'est que les gens fabulent donc ils ont confiance en toi pour faire des merveilles !

- Mais ils ont tord !

Je me sens encore plus mal. Maintenant tout le monde va croire que je suis forte. Bon tant mieux pour les sponsors puisqu'en cas de blessure ou autres, ils peuvent être d'une grande aide. Je dois jouer leur jeu pour pouvoir m'en sortir. Même si je déteste ça.

Tout cela n'aura jamais de fin...

Guy semble bien s'en sortir pour son interview mais, pour ma part, je le trouve vraiment agaçant et pas du tout attachant.

Je regarde avec attention l'interview de Gabriel, il est très habile avec sa manière de parler. Il dégage une image de confiance, de gentillesse mais aussi une force bien présente que ce soit dans sa tête ou dans ses muscles... Je me surprends à rêver et je me reprends en regardant autour de moi. Guy a décidé de monter dans sa chambre et Katri regarde avec attention les interviews. Finnick regarde également les interviews mais semblent très distants par rapport à celles-ci.

J'hésite à aller dans ma chambre mais je préfère regarder les interviews. Gabriel sort de scène et de nouveaux districts entrent les uns après les autres sur scène.

La petite rousse du district 11 entre sur plateau : Amanda. Elle semble nerveuse et je me sens mal pour elle. Le district 11 est l'un des plus pauvres de Panem d'après ce qu'on m'a appris. Sa vie n'a pas dû être facile jusque-là et voilà qu'en plus elle se retrouve condamnée à mort à 12 ans. Je n'ai qu'une envie : la consoler et lui proposer mon aide de la protéger. Il est quasi-certain que je vais mourir dans l'arène donc autant cherché à faire quelque chose de bien avant mon dernier souffle. Personne n'attend ce genre de comportement d'un tribut de carrière puisque c'est rare qu'un tribut de carrière ne cherche pas à gagner à tout prix. C'est ma façon à moi de montrer que j'ai encore du cœur, qu'ils ne feront pas de moi un monstre tueur.

Je suis dans ma chambre. La soirée a été intense, nous avons discuté une bonne demi-heure avec Katri et Finnick. Guy était calme et n'a fait aucune remarque.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit et je pense à ce que ma sœur m'a dit avant que je la quitte « pour rien au monde je ne louperais ma sœur tuer de pauvres âmes innocentes ». Elle va être déçue. Je vais survivre le plus longtemps possible mais je ne tuerai pas.

J'ai retiré le bracelet de Monie ce matin et je l'ai posé sur ma table de chevet. Je lui avais offert quasiment la même chose pour son anniversaire… D'ailleurs, en parlant d'anniversaire, le mien est dans quatre jours. Cela n'a jamais été une journée particulière, sauf quand mes parents étaient encore en vie mais depuis leur décès, je n'ai jamais plus fêté mon anniversaire. Mais bon, si je ne suis pas morte avant, c'est dans une arène que je fêterai mes quatorze ans…

Mes nerfs sont à bouts et je sens des larmes remplirent mes yeux quand un coup sec frappe à ma porte. J'essuie mon visage et vais ouvrir la porte. Finnick se tient devant moi et me regarde avec attention.

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

- Je vais tout aussi bien que quelqu'un qui va participer aux 67èmes Hunger Games demain.

- Tu es nerveuse ?

- Oui, avoue-je dans un soupire.

Finnick fait un pas en avant et je le laisse entrer dans ma chambre. Il se dirige vers l'écran de ma chambre et se place devant lui. Je le rejoins et lui propose de s'asseoir.

- Je souhaite te montrer quelque chose, déclare-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu entres dans l'arène en pensant que tu n'as aucune personnalité. Regarde l'écran.

Je fronce les sourcils de questionnement mais fais ce qu'il me demande.

L'image me montre mon district lors de la moisson. Des frissons parcourent mon corps lorsque je me vois, au milieu de la foule. J'ai l'air… à part. Je vois Katri annoncer mon prénom. La caméra se dirige vers moi, et je peux voir mon visage se décomposer. Puis moi en train d'avancer sous les applaudissements. Les applaudissements ? Je n'y avais absolument pas fait attention. Puis je vois Katri m'attraper pour que je monte sur la scène. Personne ne peut louper mon regard mécontent.

- Tu as vu ton regard ? chuchote Finnick. Tu as du caractère, tu ne te laisseras pas faire. Juste avec ce regard, j'ai compris.

Il éteint l'écran et se tourne vers moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien avec sincérité.

- Je te montre ces images pour te faire comprendre l'importance que tu peux avoir lors de ces jeux. Tu n'es pas fade, tu es forte. Tu peux gagner.

Je suis en train de devenir rouge-brique devant les compliments de Finnick. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et s'en va aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

Je ne comprends pas trop sa démarche. C'est gentil de sa part et il a réussis à me donner un peu de confiance. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que je suis importante… J'en suis toute émue mais cela n'enlèvera jamais la nervosité. La vérité est là, demain sera le grand jour et j'ai envie de croire à ce que m'a dit Finnick : je peux gagner… C'est si bon de pouvoir y croire.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Des vies rendues en abondance

C'est tout tremblante et stressée que je me réveille. J'aimerai tellement être à l'aise, m'être fait une raison... Mais n'y fait, je suis une trouillarde et la situation actuelle me le prouve bien. C'est le grand jour et je vois mon heure fatale s'approcher à grand pas. Le reste se passe à la vitesse de la lumière, je prends une douche, probablement la dernière, avale quelques bouchées de pâtisseries qui nous ont été servies dans notre espace à nous. C'est Finnick qui m'emmène vers l'hovercraft. Il est calme et silencieux. Il m'adresse juste un sourire, me caresse la joue et se tourne. La dernière image que j'aurai probablement de lui... Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi toutes ces filles sont folles de lui... C'est vrai qu'il est beau.

En un rien de temps, je me retrouve sur l'hovercraft qui nous emmènera sous l'arène. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et je ne fais même pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Il y a cette femme en blouse blanche avec sa seringue à la main et qui m'ordonne de ne pas bouger alors que je la regarde avec étonnement lorsqu'elle attrape mon bras. Ah oui, un mouchard... évidemment. Et bon sang ce que ça fait mal quand il nous le plante dans le bras!

Tout est flou encore une fois, je vois cette salle où je suis censée me préparer, il y a Finnick et Orchidée mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention à eux. Je suis dans ma bulle, entendant la voix de mon père me chantant ma berceuse. La salle où je suis est entièrement neuve, chaque années, elles sont renouvelées comme un peu tout le jeu. Evidemment, il faut que le public reste fidèle, ils attendent les petits changements. Il y a encore des plats mais je n'ai vraiment pas le coeur à manger même si ce serait bien pour moi. Je picore quelques raisins en attendant que le temps passe. Puis, Orchidée m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval haute et me donne un chemisier à manche courte ainsi qu'un pantalon assez clair. J'ai laissé le bracelet de Monie au Capitole, nous n'avons pas le droit à un objet dans l'arène. Mais j'ai gardé un des coquillages du bracelet, je le mets dans ma poche mais Orchidée me surprend. Je sens mes larmes montées, ce n'est qu'un petit coquillage... Elle m'adresse un regard qui me laisse croire qu'elle veut bien que je le garde.

- Comment pourrait-on résister à ce visage d'ange..., dit-elle doucement.

Je lui adresse un sourire nerveux plein de reconnaissance et me sens rougir.

J'ai envie de sauter dans ses bras mais je me retiens.

- Bon, bouge un peu pour voir si ta tenue est bien mise.

J'obéis et avance un peu en balançant les bras.

- C'est bon? Ça va?

- Oui ça va rien ne me gêne.

- Très bien eh bien alors ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre... dis-je d'une voix qui se veut forte.

La pression est si forte maintenant que je me mets à secouer nerveusement la jambe tandis que ma respiration s'accélère. Une voix féminine nous annonce qu'il est temps de nous préparer au lancement me faisant sursauter. Je souffle un grand coup pour ravaler mes larmes. Orchidée m'accompagne jusqu'à la plaque métallique puis elle me prend rapidement dans ses bras avant que je ne monte sur la plaque. Orchidée ne dis rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu dire de toute façon? Je vais mourir dans quelques heures,rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne pourrait m'aider a me sentir mieux, et elle le sait. J'entends la voix féminine annoncer le compte rebours tandis que le cylindre de verre descend sur moi. Je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir qu'au moment où je vais les ouvrir, tout cela n'aura jamais existé. Mais je sens la paroi monter et la lumière transpercer mes paupières. J'ouvre les yeux et je suis éblouie par la lumière. Autre chose, une autre sensation arrive.. Ce n'est pas de la peur, ce n'est pas de l'adrénaline... La chaleur. Il fait chaud. Un vent chaud caresse mon visage. Mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière et je peux voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Pitié pas un désert...

J'ai 60 secondes pour voir ce qui m'entoure. Et je ne suis pas déçue... Sur ma gauche, une forêt de pins avec des montagnes au loin, sur ma droite le terrain est en pente, plus sec, plus rocheux. On dirait une île tropicale, la diversité sur paysage est impressionnante. La corne d'abondance est en face de moi. Il y a beaucoup de sacs. Il y a certainement un point d'eau derrière les pins, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas de voir la mer à au bout de la pente sèche de droite. La chaleur est étouffante et je transpire déjà. Je comprends mieux pourquoi un chemisier à manche courte... Je me concentre, plus que dix secondes et je ne sais toujours pas vers où je dois aller. Les roches? C'est trop dangereux. Les pins? Tout le monde va s'y rendre. Je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, le décompte est à zéro et tout le monde est déjà en train de courir. Je fais de même, je suis à mi-chemin lorsqu'un couteau passe à quelques mètres de moi. Mon gémissement est couvert par un cri. Je me retourne rapidement pour voir le tribut mâle du district 6 s'effondrer. Et voir quelqu'un mourir en vrai n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on peut voir sur nos écrans. Je continue de courir en espérant être encore sauve, et je le suis toujours au moment où j'attrape un sac. Je peux voir des corps autour de moi mais je ne distingue rien de réel si ce n'est la fille et le garçon du district 2 passer devant moi à toute vitesse. Si je n'étais pas au coeur des Hunger Games, je serai restée inanimée face à cette ignorance de leur part. Moi qui croyait qu'ils allaient tout de suite me tuer... Ils doivent avoir d'autres plans en tête...

Je ne sais toujours pas vers où aller, la forêt ? La terre sèche? Je vois la petite Amanda et je cours vers elle alors qu'elle se dirige également vers la forêt. Le mâle de son district s'arrête devant elle. Après tout, une alliance avec un garçon aussi grand et musclé serait vraiment pas mal... J'ai à peine le temps de penser ça qu'il lui plante froidement son épée dans le ventre. J'écarquille les yeux avec horreur et me dirige vers la forêt à toute vitesse. Je trébuche et tombe alors que je suis à la lisière. Je me rends compte que ce qui m'a fait trébucher est un corps. Une fille du district 5. Elle a encore un couteau à la main. J'ai honte mais je me saisie de celui-ci, il pourra toujours me servir... Je me cache derrière un arbre, les districts sont de moins en moins nombreux. Je fais attention à bien être cachée. Peut-être que dans quelques minutes, je pourrai retourner de nouveau chercher de la nourriture et autres provisions. Mais le bain de sang ne cesse d'en finir. Le mâle du district 3 s'approche d'une jeune fille et lui tranche la gorge, la regardant s'étouffer avec son propre sang.

Il faut que je parte, je sens la panique monter en moi. Je dois partir tout de suite, il semble se diriger vers la forêt et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il fera de moi s'il me trouve. Je bondis sur mes pieds et m'enfonce dans la forêt. Je cours le plus vite possible tout en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Je serre fort le couteau qui se trouve dans ma main gauche et continue d'avancer. Je m'arrête un instant. Je me retourne et me trouve nez-à-nez avec la fille du district 1. Je sursaute et brandis le couteau.

- Va-t-en ! crie-je.

- Arrête ! Je veux qu'on forme une alliance.

Je m'immobilise interloquée et baisse mon arme.

- Toi...tu veux t'allier...avec moi ?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Le voile de la mariée

Je la regarde dans les yeux pour essayer de cerner quoique soit mais la jeune femelle du district 1 ne laisse rien paraître. Ses yeux clairs sont froids, ses cheveux courts encadrent son petit visage rond. Sous la surprise, j'ai baissé mon couteau mais il est toujours bien dans ma main prête à se défendre au moindre faux mouvement de la jeune fille. Je suis tendue mais je sais aussi que je dois réagir vite. Ai-je le choix de refuser une alliance avec elle? Quand bien même je le ferai, elle me massacrerait en un rien de temps. Cependant, elle ne semble pas avoir d'armes sur elle mais je continue de me méfier.

- Comment ça tu veux t'allier avec moi? dis-je dans un souffle.

Elle pince ses lèvres.

- Oui, je veux m'allier avec toi. Pourquoi prendrai-je le risque de te demander sinon ?

Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix mais je veux comprendre un peu mieux, creuser... Son soudain intérêt pour moi ne sent pas bon. Elle ne gagne rien à s'allier à moi. C'était une proche du mâle de son district, Tay. Elle s'est même moquée de moi. Non, je ne le sens vraiment pas. Ces derniers temps, mes intuitions sont souvent bonnes, particulièrement lorsqu'elles sont mauvaises. Je décide de la jouer greluche tout en m'assurant de ne pas lui montrer que je meurs de peur.

- Mais... Pourquoi?

Elle s'approche de moi calmement, elle est guère plus grande que moi. Je me recule brusquement tout en redressant mon couteau vers elle. Elle le regarde et soupire en détournant le regard.

- Je comprends que tu sois surprise et tu te demandes pourquoi je ne me suis pas alliée avec les autres des tributs de carrière. C'est juste que je me suis rendue compte qu'ils ne me seraient pas très utiles ici. Ils savent tuer c'est certain mais au niveau survie... Bref, tu as l'air de me savoir te débrouiller à ce niveau.

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle se trompe mais je la laisse continuer.

- Tu sais nager et grimper aux arbres, je sais que nos deux cerveaux réunis pourront nous permettre de trouver de quoi manger et aussi d'attaquer d'autres tributs.

Ses arguments se valent. Sauf que dans le cas où nous arrivons jusqu'à la fin, elle finira par me trancher la gorge sans aucune pitié. Cela se voit, elle veut gagner. Son discours est déjà tout travaillé. Elle a son plan dans sa tête. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas le choix. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des projets d'avenir. Je suis dans une arène, tout peut basculer à n'importe quel moment. Et en ce moment, j'ai une fille d'un district de carrière qui veut s'allier à moi pour des raisons qui semblent claires mais dont je me méfie. Je revois Amanda qui s'est fait massacrer et je ne veux pas connaître son sort.

La jeune fille semble s'impatienter mais ne veut pas me brusquer. Elle me veut vraiment.

- On ne devrait pas rester au milieu de cette forêt...euh Gaïa ?

- C'est ça. Et toi ?

- Cynthia.

Elle ne sourit pas et me tend la main. Je la lui serre. C'est officiel, j'ai fait un pacte avec la greluche du district 1. Pas si greluche que ça d'ailleurs... Elle regarde autour d'elle.

- As-tu une arme?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre de suite à la corne d'abondance.

J'opine du chef. Je suis absolument d'accord avec elle. Il y a peut-être encore du monde, et les tributs de carrière aiment rester proche de la corne d'abondance. Le point négatif, c'est que Cynthia n'a pas d'armes. Elle sait se battre, mais une arme peut parfois être extrêmement utile. Elle emboîte le pas en direction des montagnes, je la suis tout en cherchant à caler mon couteau de manière à pouvoir me défendre en toute circonstance. Je le place finalement dans mon sac, je trouverai mieux plus tard. Nous avançons en silence, que dire de plus ? J'observe autour de moi et je vois que Cynthia fait également de même. Nous grimpons de plus en plus et les hauts pins laissent place à de nouveaux arbres. Des arbres issus de la forêt tropicale. Il y a plus de couleur, les hauteurs sont variées et l'air est également plus frais. Je constate qu'il y a de nombreux arbres ayant des fruits. Nous approchons d'un point d'eau, certainement une cascade au son que celle-ci produit. Nous grimpons encore en suivant le son de l'eau. Nos pas se font de plus en plus silencieux. D'autres sont peut-être déjà dans le coin, je reste sur mes gardes. J'aperçois la cascade à travers les arbres, j'appelle silencieusement Cynthia qui se dépêche de me rejoindre. Nous avançons à pas de loup, même ma respiration semble bruyante, elle résonne avec les litres d'eau que la cascade déverse.

Je traverse la dernière rangé d'arbres et je me retrouve face à la cascade. J'écarquille les yeux. Éblouissant Magnifique. Il n'y a aucun mot pour dire ce que je ressens. Et pourtant, je suis dans une arène, prête à mourir. Mais le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est merveilleux. Une cascade d'une bonne trentaine de mettre s'écoule le long de la montagne qui se trouve face à nous. Je penche la tête, un bassin d'une eau bleu foncé se trouve à une dizaine de mètre en dessous de nous. J'observe autour de moi, nous devons trouver un chemin pour prendre de l'eau. Je pourrai sauter mais j'aimerai garder ce genre d'exploits pour plus tard.

- Par ici Gaïa !

Elle devrait parler encore plus fort celle-là... Personne ne semble être présent mais tout de même. Cynthia semble avoir trouvé une descente assez praticable. Nous descendons prudemment tout en essayant de faire vite. N'importe qui pourrait arriver. Enfin, cela ne semble pas chambouler Cynthia à l'idée que d'autres tributs arrivent. Elle n'est pas vraiment dans le même délire que moi qui est de se cacher à tout prix. Non, elle veut se battre. Elle n'est cependant pas très habile et elle a du mal à descendre. Une fois en bas, je me dirige vers le bassin et m'abreuve tel un petit chien assoiffé. Et ce n'est que le début... Ici, il ne fait pas trop chaud mais aux abords de la forêt, l'air est sec. J'ouvre mon sac tout en jetant un oeil à ce que fabrique Cynthia. Elle a déjà ouvert son sac et remplis sa gourde après avoir mis les petites pastilles qui empêchent d'être empoisonné. C'est vrai que si l'eau est mauvaise, je suis dans de mauvais draps vu que je n'ai pas pris les petites pastilles. Mais l'eau est rarement empoissonnée au début du jeu. Je trouve également ma gourde et réalise les même geste que Cynthia. Dans mon sac se trouve un K-way, des fils de fers, une corde et des allumettes.

- Comme si nous allions avoir besoin de K-way par cette chaleur ! lâche Cynthia avec lassitude.

- Nous sommes dans un climat tropicale. Il peut y avoir de fortes tombées de pluie. Je te conseille de le garder.

Elle lève la tête d'un air hautain mais ne répond pas. Dans quoi je me suis fourrée encore...

- Nous devrions partir, n'importe qui peut arriver, dis-je.

Elle se lève et regarde autour d'elle. Le bassin est immense et le seul moyen de sortie et de repartir sur nos pas. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas compte que nous devons faire vite. Le temps que nous trouvions un abris, la nuit sera déjà tombée. Mon père m'avait expliqué les climats et je me souviens très bien que dans les climats tropicaux, le jour arrivait très tôt et la nuit également et surtout précipitamment. Cynthia a du mal à grimper, je ne lui dis rien car elle semble s'agacer de ne pas être rapide. Je ne préfère pas ouvrir ma bouche dans ce genre de situation. Une fois en haut, je regarde une dernière fois la cascade. C'est si beau... On dirait un voile de mariée. Au moins, j'aurai eu la chance de voir ça dans ma vie.

- Bon tu viens ?

Je me retourne pour faire face à Cynthia en sueur et agacée. Je me retiens d'exploser de rire et lui fait signe d'avancer. Nous descendons un peu, remontons . Bref, la journée passe, je ne sens plus mes pieds et le ciel s'assombrit. La nuit ne va pas tarder et je commence à avoir réellement faim. Le petit-déjeuner de ce matin me manque terriblement et je regrette de ne pas avoir plus mangé. Cynthia s'arrête face à un immense arbre. Il est particulier... En plus d'être énorme, ses racines sortent du sol de manière à former un dôme.

- Super. Nous resterons ici, dit fermement Cynthia.

- C'est très bien. Nous sommes suffisamment loin de la cascade et cet arbre nous donne une abritation vraiment bien...

- Oui oui c'est bien! coupe-t-elle avec agacement. Maintenant si nous allions chercher à manger ? Tu sais grimper aux arbres donc va trouver des fruits.

Je n'aime pas ce genre d'ordres. Je marque un temps et me tourne afin d'aller chercher des fruits.

- Laisse ton sac ici, dit-elle avec plus de calme.

- Je ne quitterai pas mon sac. A tout de suite.

Je ne me suis pas retournée. Au bout de deux minutes, je trouve vite un arbre avec des fruits verts, c'est de la papaye, mon père m'en avait fait goûter lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Je grimpe avec facilité, rien qu'avec la force de mes jambes et de mes bras. J'en attrape deux, bien grosses et mûres. Je suis satisfaite. Je cours presque pour retourner à notre "campement". Je trouve Cynthia posant des feuilles par dessus les racines de l'arbre. Au moins, elle ne s'est pas tournée les pouces. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte de ma présence, elle regarde avec questionnement les fruits.

- De la papaye. Cela se mange nature. Pas besoin de faire un feu...

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire tout ce que tu penses tu sais, coupe Cynthia.

Bon. C'est clair je dois me taire. Je soupire silencieusement et me dirige vers l'arbre pour l'aider à finir le travail.

- Nous devrions manger, la nuit ne va pas tarder. Si tu pouvais couper les fruits...

Je m'exécute et nous mangeons silencieusement notre fruit. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais cela permet d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac.

- Cynthia, demain il faudra qu'on redescende vers les terres. Je suis certaine qu'il y a la mer et des poissons à pêcher. On ne tiendra pas longtemps avec des fruits. Il nous faut des protéines.

- Ola du calme ! Pour aller à la mer, et si il en a bien une, il faudrait passer par la corne d'abondance et tu sais aussi bien que moi que beaucoup de monde peut y être. Tu ne voudrais pas mourir j'imagine?

Je fais signe que non.

- Bien et pourquoi pas pêcher au bassin de la cascade?

- C'est trop dangereux, n'importe qui peut venir.

- Non. On essaiera d'abord la cascade et ensuite, si cela ne marche pas, on tentera de trouver la mer. Et qu'est-ce-qui te prouve qu'il y a la mer ?

- On dirait que l'arène est une île tropicale. Je suis certaine qu'il y a la mer.

- C'est une arène crée par des personnes. Même si cela ressemble à une île ou quoique ce soit, tu pourrais trouver de la neige collée à du sable ! Redescends un peu de ta planète, rien n'est prévisible ici.

Elle me lance un regard noir et rentre dans notre abri Je repense à la journée. J'ai vu des paysages magnifiques... Et des morts aussi, tués en toute conscience et j'ai survécu à la corne d'abondance. Je n'en reviens pas. La nuit est en train de tomber et je rentre à mon tour dans l'abri. Cynthia a les yeux fermés mais je sais qu'elle ne dort pas. Je m'allonge comme je peux, la terre n'est pas vraiment confortable. Je décide de mettre mon K-way, je n'ai pas envie de me faire piquer par une bête... Mon sac me sert d'oreiller et je passe ma main à l'intérieur en serrant mon couteau... Il y a quelques années c'était une peluche que je serrais dans ma main. Ce temps est révolu. Le jour où mes parents sont morts, tout a changé. Finis les belles choses. La nuit tombe complètement mais je sais qu'il n'est pas si tard. Pourtant le sommeil m'attire et je ne lutte pas longtemps.

_Ma mère qui danse, mon père qui me sourit. Ils sont jeunes, ils sont beaux, ils s'aiment. Ma mère tourne et mon père rit. Ils s'embrassent. Elle est en robe de mariée, son voile tourne et tourne encore. Je me perds dedans et celui-ci se met à glisser entre mes doigts. De l'eau, cela devient de l'eau, cette cascade. Je me tourne et je vois Guy, Cynthia et Tay. Ils m'attendent, près me tuer. J'ai peur._

_- Réveille toi ! me disent-ils._

Je me réveille en sursaut.

- Aller debout! Le soleil vient de se lever et il fait déjà bien chaud. Ce serait vraiment bête de se faire tuer maintenant sous prétexte qu'on dort gentiment!

La voix de Cynthia m'a réveillée. J'ai déjà très chaud et je me dépêche de rassembler mes affaires. Je suis rapidement prête.

- Bien, direction la cascade, lance Cynthia avant de se retourner et de partir.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Nous marchons depuis une bonne heure et la chaleur est accablante. Mes pieds me font mal, ma gourde va bientôt être vide et j'ai l'affreuse impression que nous sommes perdues. Je n'ose rien dire. Cynthia paraît nerveuse, agacée comme prête à exploser de rage. Je sens la sueur perler sur mon front et j'aimerai prendre une douche bien fraiche. La papaye d'hier soir est bien loin et je n'ai jamais été vraiment habituée à avoir très faim. Nous grimpons encore et je commence à mon tour à m'agacer. J'ai appris que nous ne sommes plus que 13 depuis ce matin. Beaucoup sont déjà partis, loin de cet enfer…

- Je crois qu'on devrait redescendre, ce n'est pas le bon chemin…

- Tais-toi un peu ! Je sais ce que je fais compris ?

Je sursaute devant son agressivité. Cynthia me fait face et ses petits yeux clairs envoient des éclairs.

- D'accord… Je disais juste ça comme ça.

- Eh bien tais-toi !

Soudain, son regard change, il brille comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse.

- Il y a ton copain derrière nous…

Je me retourne et aperçois Guy, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Il me paraît plus fort qu'avant, différent aussi. Son regard a changé, il est encore plus impressionnant.

- Ce n'est pas mon copain, dis-je dans un souffle tandis que je sens mon cœur s'accélérer.

- J'imagine que tu ne voudrais pas être tuée par lui, dit-elle d'un ton calme tandis qu'elle le fixe toujours.

- Non.

Guy nous regarde toujours, avec un sourire, comme s'il attendait que je prenne la fuite, comme s'il voulait du challenge. A croire qu'il ne veut pas faire dans la facilité. Je respire de plus en plus vite, la peur me prenant au ventre.

- Alors suis-moi ! ordonne Cynthia alors qu'elle a déjà commencé à courir.

Je la suis immédiatement sans demander mon reste. Mon couteau est toujours dans mon sac, que suis-je bête ! Cynthia se retourne de temps en temps pour voir si je suis toujours derrière elle. Avec rien dans le ventre, je suis beaucoup moins puissante. Je fais bien attention aux racines et aux arbres qui semblent toujours être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je fais bien attention pour ne pas tomber quand, Cynthia tourne sur sa droite et m'attrape le bras pour que je la suive. Sauf qu'on s'arrête. La première chose que je remarque, c'est qu'il fait plus frais. Je reprends mon souffle et regarde autour de moi. Une grotte…

- Enfin ! résonne une voix.

Je tourne lentement la tête, mon ventre se creuse et ma gorge se serre. Tay se tient face à nous, derrière lui, le mâle du district 3 que j'ai vu assassiné froidement une jeune fille lors de la corne d'abondance. Il tient d'ailleurs plusieurs armes autour de sa taille. Je tente de me reculer mais Cynthia m'attrape le bras et me pousse vers Tay.

- J'ai cru que tu l'avais gardé pour toi. Merci Cynthia… Il était temps, j'allais bientôt balancer ton katana si bien forgé par-dessus les montagnes, susurre Tay d'une voix qui donne froid dans le dos.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas pris en traître en me confisquant mon arme et en m'ordonnant de t'apporter la petite, je l'aurai tuée depuis longtemps. C'est qu'elle est invivable, une vrai tête à claque, crache-t-elle comme si elle avait trop longtemps gardé sa haine.

Il parle comme si j'étais déjà morte. Je sens mes jambes trembler, attendant mon heure. Deux jours, à peine deux jours… ce sera le temps que j'aurai fait dans l'arène. J'entends des pas approcher. Nous nous retournons, c'est Guy. Alors là c'est sur, je vais fondre en larmes ou m'évanouir de peur d'une minute à l'autre. Je suis complètement fichue. Aucune issue de secours.

- Justement tu arrives pour le festin Guy…

Ok, donc tous les psychopathes des 67ème Hunger Games ont décidé de fait alliance… Super. Et comment ça un festin? Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande! Quoique des psychopathes comme eux seraient bien capables de me manger après m'avoir tuée. Ok, la peur me fait complètement délirer maintenant. Je suis vraiment une idiote. J'aurai du tuer Cynthia quand je le pouvais. Elle n'avait vraiment pas d'armes ce qui n'est plus le cas. Elle a saisit son katana et se tient à côté de Tay. Une expression froide, comme si elle venait de faire les courses. Mon intuition était bonne… J'ai envie de me gifler devant ma bêtise, j'aurai du deviner tout ce qui se tramait. Je me sens trembler, de peur mais aussi de colère. Comme si une bête grondait à l'intérieur de moi, voulant exploser de rage.

- Ma petite Gaïa, je souhaitais tellement t'avoir… Je t'ai loupé à la corne d'abondance. C'est que t'es une rapide. J'ai déjà tué trois personnes à moi tout seul, tu seras la quatrième. J'avais peur que tu sois déjà morte, gémit Guy d'un ton moqueur alors qu'il se place derrière moi sans que je ne le regarde.

- On verra qui la tuera, déclare Tay avec fermeté. Pour le moment, on voulait l'avoir, on l'a eu.

- Je suis flattée, vous me désirez tous autant que vous êtes. Je vous fais donc si peur que ça. Et dire que je n'ai même pas encore quatorze ans, dis-je d'un ton moqueur alors que mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées.

Je me sens rougir devant mon affront et mon coeur battre encore plus fort mais je garde la tête froide. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je vais mourir d'ici quelques minutes… Le regard de mes interlocuteurs devient encore plus sombre sauf celui de Tay qui s'avance un peu plus de moi. Il approche son visage et je peux sentir son affreuse odeur de transpiration.

- C'est ça… On te désirait tellement.

Sa main se lève et il tente de me caresser la joue tandis que je me recule.

- Cynthia, sors quelques minutes. Nous te dirons quand tu pourras revenir.

Cynthia semble étonnée et furieuse.

- Je n'ai pu tuer encore personne moi ! C'est moi qui me la suis coltinée pendant presque deux jours ! Allô quoi !

- La ferme ! Tu pourras revenir plus tard, lorsque j'aurai fait ce que je souhaite faire depuis le jour où je l'ai vu…

Cynthia sort avec fureur de la grotte tandis que je prends de plus en plus peur. Guy et l'autre garçon se dirige au fond de la grotte, comme s'ils attendaient leur tour. Tay dépose ses armes tout en me regardant avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard. Je me recule mais il m'attrape le bras avec fureur.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer ! Pas tout de suite… Je t'avais promis quelque chose la fois où tu t'es mis en maillot de bain… Tu te rappelles ?

Je sens des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux… Pas ça. Mes jambes tremblent, la peur me paralyse. Il saisit mon sac et le balance à l'entrée de la grotte. Je tente de reculer mais il m'attrape de nouveau violemment et me plaque contre une paroi de la grotte alors que la panique monte encore d'un cran.

- Bon sang, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un me donner autant envie de la prendre.

- Lâche-moi ! dis-je terrorisée.

Je crie le plus fort possible mais il plaque sa main contre ma bouche. Il m'étouffe à moitié et me cogne contre le mur. Je suis perdue, effrayée et je vois ma mort arriver de plus en plus sans pouvoir rien y faire. Je vais mourir souillée par un connard pervers et narcissique. Sa main gauche commence à me caresser les bras, le ventre pour remonter jusqu'à ma poitrine. La sensation est horrible. Je tente de le mordre, de crier mais rien n'y fait, il glisse sa main sous mon tee-shirt tout en écrasant ses lèvres dans mon cou. Sa main appuie encore plus fort sur ma bouche, pourtant je ne crie plus même si je tente encore de me débattre. L'angoisse de ce qu'il va se passer m'empêche de crier. Sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes ruisselles le long de mes joues. Je suis parcouru de sanglots tandis que sa main me caresse le dos. Son odeur me donne envie de vomir, je comprends qu'il s'excite sur moi, je sens une bosse dur sur le bas de mon ventre. Il commence à détacher son pantalon et mes larmes se font de plus en plus violentes. Ça y est. Il va le faire. Les caméras vont-elles diffuser ça ? Que va penser ma Monie ? Je tente de me débattre une dernière fois mais le corps de Tay s'écrase de tout son poids soudainement. J'essuie mon visage et tente de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Tay vient de tomber sur le côté, mort. Une flèche dans le crâne, le pantalon défait. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi et je vois un jeune homme à l'entrée de la grotte, tenant une arbalète. Ses cheveux sont noirs de jais, son regard vert et pourtant si sombre à cet instant.

- Gabriel, dis-je dans un sanglot.

Il a saisit mon sac et je ne sais pas s'il compte tuer tout le monde ou si c'est juste un ange tombé du ciel. Les gens changent dans l'arène… Il a toujours été gentil avec moi mais là maintenant, qu'est-il devenu ? Les deux autres fixent Gabriel d'un œil noir. Tout le monde se regarde en chien de garde, je suis la seule trop bouleversée à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Plantée au milieu, tentant de reprendre mes esprits et contrôler mes sanglots.

- La fille contre votre vie, lâche Gabriel.

Les garçons se regardent puis Guy prend enfin la parole.

- C'est d'accord. Elle aura certainement aussi une belle fin avec toi… Et si jamais tu ne la tues pas, on vous retrouvera et on vous fera la peau.

Gabriel ne répond pas et m'attrape la main fermement. Lui aussi va-t-il tenter me tuer ? C'est lui qui a mon sac. Il en a deux d'ailleurs, plus son arbalète. Et où est passée Cynthia qui était censée attendre ? Est-elle partie ? Je ne cherche plus à comprendre et me mets à courir avec lui. Nous dévalons la montagne et arrivons près des pins où nous nous arrêtons de courir. J'essaie de remettre mes idées en place, me calmer tout en essayant d'aller le plus vite possible. Je jette des regards derrière moi, voir s'ils ne sont plus là. Gabriel lâche ma main et se tourne vers moi. La crainte s'empare de nouveau et je me recule avec violence. Son regard devient triste et il s'approche de moi calmement.

- Non non, Gaïa…, dit-il avec douceur. Je te cherche depuis hier. Laisse-moi te protéger.

Je me recule encore en fondant en larmes.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas que tu tombes entre leur main. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. C'est moi, Gabriel. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Je suis prise d'un sanglot et je me jette dans ses bras en laissant éclater ma peine et l'horreur que je viens de vivre. Il me serre dans ses bras tout en caressant mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas si c'est le jeu ou ce que je viens de vivre mais je me surprends moi-même devant cet élan d'affection. Mais peu importe, j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, sentir quelqu'un pour être certaine que je suis encore en vie, qu'on ne m'a pas fait de mal. Je relâche cependant rapidement mon étreinte, nous ne sommes pas très à l'abris dans cette forêt de pins. Il me regarde d'un œil bienveillant, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs de jais sont si rassurants. Il m'adresse un sourire.

- On ne devrait pas rester ici, nous ne sommes pas loin de la corne d'abondance…, dis-je la voix encore pleine de larmes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai inspecté les horizons, les psychopathes des districts de carrières sont dans les montagnes, euh enfin je ne dis pas ça pour toi hein ! se rattrape-t-il précipitamment.

Je rigole doucement.

- Je ne le prends pas pour moi, je les appelle aussi comme ça.

- Enfin, je n'arrive même pas à croire que j'ai tué l'autre cinglé. C'est le deuxième que je tue…

Gabriel est un peu livide et alors que le calme reprend, lui aussi prend conscience de ces dernières heures.

- C'était toujours pour me défendre, enfin te défendre aussi…

Je baisse la tête. J'ai un peu honte de ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Tay.

- Bref, n'en parlons plus. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'être triste.

Il a raison. Au final, j'ai eu beaucoup de peur et heureusement que Gabriel est arrivé au bon moment.

- Merci Gabriel.

Il m'adresse un sourire sincère. Mon corps est encore tout tremblotant mais j'essai d'occulter un peu ces dernières minutes. Je suis contente que Gabriel soit là et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me vient en aide.

- Allons-nous mettre dans un endroit sûr.

- Où ?

- Là-haut.

Je suis son regard et lève la tête.

- Dans les arbres ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu sais grimper aux arbres. Il y a des branches solides. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai réussi à te repérer. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais avec l'autre fille du district 1, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas bon signe.

- J'aurai aussi dû m'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait même pas d'armes sur elle…

- Tay lui avait confisqué… Je l'ai surpris à discuter de ça avec Guy et l'autre du district 3. Je crois qu'il s'appelle John. Je m'étais caché dans les arbres. D'ailleurs montons, je vais t'expliquer un peu tout en détails.

* * *

Cela doit faire une heure que nous sommes perchés dans les arbres. Chacun sur sa branche. Je suis encore un peu sonné de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières heures. Gabriel m'a un peu expliqué ce qu'il a fait depuis le début des jeux. Lors de la corne d'abondance, il a rapidement pris l'arbalète et un sac. Il est ensuite monté dans cet arbre qui n'est qu'à quelques mètres de la corne d'abondance. Il est redescendu dans la nuit et est retourné à la corne pour prendre du pain et des pommes. Il est descendu dans les maquis et les plaines et tout en bas, il y a bien la mer mais qui ne peut être atteinte qu'en descendant une falaise. Il m'a également expliqué que l'eau est disponible dans les plaines dans une maison désaffectée mais qui contient un lavabo avec de l'eau douce. Cependant, un groupe semble avoir pris possession de la maison depuis ce matin. Je lui ai aussi expliqué qu'il y avait un bassin avec une cascade dans les montagnes.

- Il nous faudra bientôt de l'eau. Ma gourde sera vide d'ici ce soir, dis-je au bout d'un instant tout en regardant le paysage. J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait du monde à la cascade désormais…

- Peut-être bien… Il y a une fille qui se balade toute seule, elle est du district 12 je crois. Un autre garçon aussi se balade tout seul. Il y a le groupe des psychopathes et je ne sais pas si la fille du 1 les a rejoins.

- Tu n'as même pas vu Cynthia lorsque tu es arrivé me sauver ?

- Non. Elle a du se cacher mais pourtant elle avait une arme… Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait vu.

- Et les autres alors ?

- Et bien il y a un autre groupe de quatre personnes qui ont pris part de la maison désaffectée et ils sont également dangereux, il y a le garçon du district 11.

- Celui qui a tué Amanda de sang froid. Bref, les deux uniques points d'eau ont certainement été pris d'assaut, dis-je avec découragement.

- Il y a peut-être d'autres points d'eau. Auparavant, certains ont eu des rivières presque longues d'un kilomètre… Seulement deux points d'eau ce n'est vraiment pas beaucoup. Je suis certain qu'on peut en trouver ailleurs.

- Tu es certain qu'il n'y a personne à la corne d'abondance ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, non. Mais nous devons y aller. Il y a peut-être des provisions qui nous aideront à tenir un peu sans avoir de l'eau.

- Par cette chaleur ce serait bien… Veux-tu dormir quelques heures ? Nous irons ensuite à la corne d'abondance… dis-je avec douceur.

Il me regarde, ses yeux verts sont cernés par la fatigue et je sais qu'il sera plus efficace avec quelques heures de sommeil.

- Très bien mais pas longtemps.

- Je te réveille dans quelques heures.

- Si jamais il y a un problème, réveille-moi sans hésitation.

Je lui adresse un signe de tête et croque dans mon dernier bout de pain. Le soleil commence à monter de plus en plus dans le ciel et malgré les pins, la chaleur est accablante. Gabriel dort déjà. Je préfère qu'il soit en forme avant que l'on se rende à la corne d'abondance. Moi j'ai dormi cette nuit, pas lui. Et cela a été très intelligent de faire le point. Moi je ne connaissais rien du tout de la situation actuelle et Gabriel m'a vraiment bien éclairé. Je suis soulagée qu'il soit arrivé et resté le même. J'ai l'impression que c'est un don de l'avoir près de moi. Il m'a sauvé, il est courageux et profondément gentil.

Je suis dans mes pensées et presque détendu… Au moindre bruit je regarde autour de moi mais rien de concret. Il n'y a personne pour le moment. Je me demande comment être certain qu'il n'y aura personne à la corne d'abondance lorsque le fameux coup de canon résonne. Cela réveille Gabriel en sursaut. Je le rassure d'un sourire et nous regardons qui vient de tomber… La fille du douze.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Probablement une heure, un peu plus. Le soleil est toujours à son zenith.

On devrait y aller. Cela ne sert à rien d'attendre plus longtemps tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne sais jamais quoi faire de mon couteau… Enfin où le mettre. Je n'ai pas de proche dans ce pantalon.

- Tu devrais déchirer ton pantalon pour te faire une ceinture. Moi je l'ai déchiré mais à cause de la chaleur...

- Mais c'est vrai que t'es en short ! m'exclame-je.

Il explose de rire et je le rejoins.

- J'avais vraiment trop chaud, et attends-toi à ce que j'enlève leur affreux tee-shirt d'ici quelques temps. Cette chaleur est vraiment atroce…

- Moi j'ai plutôt l'habitude mais il y a la mer à côté de chez moi...

- D'ailleurs tu me montreras tes talents de pêcheuse un de ces quatre !

- Comment c'est dans ton district ? demande-je avec curiosité.

- C'est plein de forêt, il fait frais et on vit principalement de l'industrie forestière. On n'est pas vraiment riche mais on n'est pas le plus pauvre non plus. Je ne me suis jamais couché en ayant la faim au ventre mais les soins médicaux et autres sont moins performants que dans certains districts par exemple.

- Je vois…

Je déchire d'un geste sec mon pantalon afin de faire une ceinture pour placer mon couteau qui semble bien tenir en place. Afin de ne pas avoir l'air stupide, je déchire également l'autre jambe. Au moins, j'ai les jambes libres et je peux sentir le vent sur mes mollets.

- Me voilà aussi en short ! J'espère qu'on ne le regrettera pas…

- Mieux vaut ne pas trop prévoir tu sais… Bon allons-y jeune demoiselle, allons nous faire un petit festin !

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil dans un sourire et nous descendons avec nos sacs et nos armes.

- J'espère qu'il restera d'autres couteaux pour toi, ça pourra toujours te servir.

Je ne réponds pas et ne préfère pas lui dire que les couteaux et moi, on ne s'aime pas trop.

Au bout de quelques instants, nous arrivons à la lisière de la forêt de pins et nous ralentissons. Je me rapproche un peu plus de Gabriel, je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée à l'idée d'être aussi proche de la corne d'abondance…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gaïa. Les psychopathes sont dans les montagnes. Nous devons juste faire attention au second groupe d'alliance. Je sais qu'il y en a un qui tue tout ce qui bouge mais pas forcément les autres d'accord ?

J'acquiesce.

- Bien. Nous allons y aller sans faire de bruit mais en courant. Fais bien attention où tu marches.

- D'accord.

Nous avançons lentement pour sortir de la lisière puis, peu à peu, nous nous mettons à courir jusqu'à la corne d'abondance. Il y a encore énormément de choses, des sacs, des provisions, des armes. Je me dirige vers les armes et saisit trois couteaux de tailles différentes. A côté se trouve une boite fermée. Je l'ouvre lentement. Une grenade… Cela pourra toujours servir. C'est pourtant tellement rare d'en trouver lors des jeux. Je montre à Gabriel ce que j'ai trouvé et il m'adresse un signe de victoire avec son pousse et un grand sourire parcours son visage. Je range rapidement la grenade dans mon sac et rejoins Gabriel.

- J'ai pris des pommes, du pain et regarde…

Il ouvre un bac qui se trouve à ses pieds qui se trouve en face de lui.

-De la soupe…, dis-je comme si on venait de m'annoncer que les 67ème Hunger Games étaient annulés.

- Exact mais on ne peut pas la transporter… Le bac est trop lourd.

- Il faut en prendre dans nos gourdes…

- Je savais que tu ferais une excellente coéquipière ! dit-il avec joie. Allons-y, c'est déjà trop beau pour être vrai.

Il saisit sa gourde et la remplie de la soupe. Je fais de même avec la mienne et pioche dans un sac une autre gourde afin d'en prendre au maximum.

- T'es vraiment maligne.

- Non non, j'ai juste plus dormis que toi.

- C'est gentil.

Nous remplissons au final quatre gourdes de soupe. Au moins, notre soif sera un peu apaisée avant qu'on trouve une autre solution. Je garde une dernière gourde vide en espérant trouver de l'eau d'ici peu de temps.

On décide de retourner vers nos arbres, nous avançons avec rapidité quand une épée passe à quelques centimètres de mon bras. Je ne peux empêcher un cri. Gabriel se retourne précipitamment pour voir qui a pu nous attaquer en lançant une épée. Il faut avoir de la force quand même !

C'est le garçon du district 11, son teint hâlé, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés lui donnent un air de savant fou. Savant fou près à nous tuer. Trois autres personnes sont autour de lui. Deux filles et un garçon. Il y a le garçon et la fille du district 2 que j'avais vu partir ensemble lors de la corne d'abondance, l'autre fille fait partie du district 10 et elle a un arc mais il ne me semble pas vraiment qu'elle soit à l'aise avec cette arme. Je sais que ceux du deux sont également près à se battre. Le garçon et la fille du district 2 n'ont pas d'armes, du moins j'en n'ai pas l'impression.

- Pourquoi tu as balancé ton épée Trevor ! hurle la fille du district 2.

- Je pensais les avoir ! Si cette idiote n'avait pas bougé je l'aurai eu.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui fait de même.

- Ils sont sans armes, me chuchote-t-il.

- Tu oublies la fille du 10.

- Regardes là bien, elle est complètement terrorisée.

Il n'a pas tord… Je n'ai à peine eu le temps de saisir un couteau que Gabriel a déjà lancé une flèche dans l'épaule du mâle du district 2. Celui-ci hurle de douleur et le dénommé Trévor paraît ne plus savoir quoi faire. Il saisit l'arc de la jeune fille du 10 tellement violemment qu'elle tombe à la renverse. Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais aussi devoir me battre. Ils veulent notre peau. Il tente de tirer mais je lui lance mon couteau qui arrive dans son ventre.

- Décidément, on ne va faire que des blessés, dis-je en lançant un autre couteau qui frôle tout juste la femelle du 2.

- Personnellement ça m'arrange. Je veux juste pouvoir descendre sur la côte en vie. Je n'ai pas envie de tuer…, lance Gabriel alors qu'il commence à courir vers le groupe qui tente de fuir.

Dans mon esprit, je me dis qu'ils ne sont pas très doués mais c'est méchant de penser ainsi. Nous nous approchons de plus en plus, j'attrape le couteau qui a frôlé la fille du district 2. Je crois qu'elle a une entaille au bras mais peu importe, ils sont en train de fuir dans l'autre sens, droit dans la forêt. Nous n'essayons pas de les rattraper et continuons notre descente vers la mer. L'air se fait plus frais. Nous aurions pu les tuer vu comment ils étaient blessés mais je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça… Même si j'ai sentis une affreuse adrénaline monter en moi, ce monstre en moi qui ronronnait à l'idée que moi, Gaïa, je me défende. Moi, j'ai réussi à me défendre, il y a encore quelques jours, je ne m'en croyais absolument pas capable. Et voilà, j'ai réussi, grâce à lui. Il court et semble connaître le chemin. J'aperçois la maison désaffectée, elle est minuscule et prête à s'effondrer. Nous y entrons en trombe, le souffle court. Je donne à Gabriel la gourde et il se dépêche d'aller la remplir. Pendant que je reprends mon souffle, je regarde autour de moi. C'est plus un abri en bois qu'une maison en fait. Il y a des trous au toit, hormis le lavabo avec l'eau, il n'y a rien d'autre. Gabriel commence à s'asperger d'eau, le visage, les bras. Je décide de faire de même, essayant de me débarbouiller comme je peux. J'aimerai pouvoir prendre une douche pour me laver de ce que Tay a tenté de faire sur moi mais ce ne sera malheureusement pas possible pour le moment. Je me sens tellement sale. Je m'appuie sur le lavabo et tente d'oublier tout ce qui se passe depuis ce matin. Je ferme les yeux mais l'image de Tay me revient en tête, une larme glisse le long de la joue mais je l'essuie rapidement. Je ne veux pas que Gabriel devine que je suis à ce point fragile. Je prends une grande inspiration et déclare à Gabriel que nous pouvons partir.

Nous décidons de quitter les lieux et d'aller vers la falaise pour voir si nous pouvons descendre et atteindre la mer.

La mer fait rapidement son apparition, les vents marins balayent mon visage et j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi. Nous sommes en haut de la falaise et nous pouvons voir l'horizon, cet horizon inexistant et faux. Je suis fatiguée mais heureuse d'être encore en vie, d'avoir trouvé des provisions pour pouvoir tenir un bon moment. J'espère qu'on réussira à atteindre la mer et que je pourrai me rendre utile en pêchant.

Pour le moment, je suis sereine, enfin presque…

* * *

_NA: Voilà on avance, on y est ! On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie pour les gentils messages que nous avons reçus ça fait très plaisir! Bisous =) Violaine et Isabelle._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: I'll be your strenght

_**This is not gonna last forever**_

_Ça ne durera pas toujours_

_**It's that time when you must hold on.**_

_C'est maintenant que tu dois tenir le coup._

_**And I won't let you surrender,**_

_Et je ne te laisserai pas te rendre,_

_**And I'll heal you if you're broken.**_

_Et je te soignerai si tu es brisée._

_**We can stand so tall together.**_

_Nous pouvons rester si haut ensemble._

_**We can make it through the stormy weather.**_

_Nous pouvons le faire dans la tempête._

_**We can go through it all together, do it all together, do it all.**_

_Nous pouvons tout traverser ensemble, tout traverser ensemble, tout traverser. _

* * *

Voilà maintenant deux jours que nous sommes dans une grotte dans la falaise. Nous avons finalement réussi à trouver comment descendre, c'était laborieux mais nous y sommes arrivés. Personne n'est venu nous embêter. Il n'y a eu qu'un décès: la jeune fille du district 10. J'avais bien remarqué qu'avec les personnes qui l'entouraient, elle n'allait pas faire long feu... Nous passons notre temps à pêcher,à nous reposer pendant que nous le pouvons. Gabriel est allé dans la nuit chercher un peu d'eau, sauf que je me suis réveillée au moment où il n'était plus là. J'ai eu très peur et lorsqu'il est revenu, je me suis un peu énervée contre lui. Il m'a rassuré évidemment... Comment un être aussi bon que lui a pu être tiré au sort. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, il mérite de vivre.

Donc pour le moment tout va bien, je me sens utile lorsque je pêche. Nous faisons notre feu tout au fond de la grotte pour faire attention à ne pas nous faire remarquer. Je me suis surprise à penser à mon district, l'odeur de la mer et ce vent chaud me rappelle chez moi. Et puis, Gabriel est là, si fort, si gentil, si beau... Il me redonne confiance en moi, il arrive à me faire croire à la vie. J'ai le sentiment d'être aimé et importante, je n'avais plus ressentie cela depuis la mort de mes parents. Bien sur, il y a Monie et sa maman au district 4 mais c'est différent... Lui, il me rassure rien qu'avec son regard et parfois, je me suis surprise à devenir toute rouge, à sentir ma respiration s'affoler. Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela veut dire... Je ne connais presque rien de lui pourtant. Nous continuons de nous entraîner aussi, lui fait beaucoup de musculation et, du haut de ses quinze ans, il est très bien bâti... Moi je lance de mieux en mieux mes couteaux, je réussi mes cibles presque à chaque fois. Je me concentre beaucoup mieux et je fais désormais très bien abstraction du reste. Faut-il encore savoir si le jour où je devrai me défendre, je viserai juste.

* * *

Je suis allongée, j'ai enfilé mon K-way car les nuits au bord de la mer sont fraîches et nous ne pouvons pas faire de feu. Même en étant face à la mer, nous pourrions être repérer. J'ai le ventre plein, ma soif est apaisée et je suis presque sereine. Depuis deux jours, nous nous endormons l'un à côté de l'autre, écoutant les vagues. Je me réveille souvent dans la nuit à cause des cauchemars que je fais. Tout ce que j'occulte dans la journée, reviens dans la nuit.

- Cela ne durera pas éternellement... chuchote Gabriel.

Nous avons aussi pris cette habitude, de discuter ou plutôt chuchoter avant de nous endormir. Sur tout et n'importe quoi. Nos districts, nos mentors, lorsque nous avons été tiré au sort...

- Je sais bien, dis-je en soupirant. C'est trop beau pour être vrai.

- C'est aussi pour ça que je suis partie dans la nuit, histoire de prendre quelques risques... Sinon ça va nous retomber dessus.

Je me tourne sur le flan pour pouvoir le regarder, nous sommes face à l'autre et je peux voir que son regard est inquièt.

- Nous trouverons une solution d'ici là, dis-je alors que je n'y crois pas vraiment.

Il m'adresse un sourire qui dévoile ses belles dents blanches si bien alignée. Je n'ai jamais regardé un garçon comme ça de toute ma vie. Il est si beau, c'est la première fois que je ressens cela. C'est aussi peut-être parce que je grandis, cette arène me fait incontestablement changer, évoluer. Devant cette pensée, j'écarquille les yeux tandis que Gabriel me regarde avec étonnement et amusement.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- Après-demain c'est mon anniversaire. Si je suis encore vivante, je fêterai mes quatorze ans dans l'arène des Hunger Games...

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, d'un côté je suis heureuse d'être encore vivante mais c'est aussi tellement triste. Gabriel s'approche un peu plus de moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille quelque chose qu'il veut que je sois la seule à entendre.

- Je te promets que tu seras vivante, et que tu fêteras ton anniversaire avec moi. Même dans cette arène, tu seras heureuse.

Mon ventre me brûle de l'intérieur et je me sens rougir comme une tomate. Il se détache de moi et rigole doucement en me couvant du regard.

Nous discutons encore alors que la mer se fait de plus en plus calme. Il fait également bien plus frais que les autres nuits et je commence à trembler. Je suis une vraie chochotte quand même. Je me sens toute petite à côté de Gabriel, je me sens en sécurité aussi.

- Tu crois que notre famille nous regarde? demande soudainement Gabriel.

- Oh, si au-delà de la vie il y a des écrans géants qui diffusent les Hunger Games peut-être bien mais cela m'étonnerait...

Gabriel se lève lentement pour s'assoir et voir mon visage.

- Tes parents sont morts?

Je fais un signe de tête que oui.

- Ils sont morts en mer. Il devait produire plus pour gagner plus et se sont perdus dans leur travail...

Mon ton est plat, j'ai toujours eu ce recul par rapport à cette histoire. Je suis évidemment très triste, je pense qu'il y aura toujours une faille dans ma tête et dans mon coeur mais je ne peux pas me laisser sombrer. Surtout pas maintenant.

Le regard de Gabriel est triste, il approche sa main pour me remettre une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je ne bouge pas. D'abord parce que je suis totalement tétanisée. Je n'ai pas peur, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon (enfin il y a eu Tay mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça me faisait plaisir).

- C'est ma mère qui m'a élevée. Elle est décédée il y a deux ans. Au travail également.

Nos regards fondent l'un dans l'autre et je me sens comprise par quelqu'un.

- Tu as des frères et soeurs? Ma soeur n'a jamais été tendre avec moi et attend certainement mon heure avec impatience... Mais pour être un garçon aussi gentil que toi, il doit certainement avoir une bonne raison.

- J'ai aussi une grande soeur et un petit frère... Tous les deux adorables.

Son regard semble soudainement plus triste, je me lève également et lui saisit la main.

- Tu t'en sortiras... Tu les reverras, j'en suis certaine. Tu es si fort, si intelligent.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie que ce soit sans toi Gaïa, lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

On y est. Je redoutais ce moment plus que tout. Le moment où on évoquerait le fait qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant. L'un de nous devra mourir et si nous sommes les deux derniers survivants, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passera. Ma gorge me pique subitement et j'ai envie de pleurer. Je baisse le visage sur sa main que je serre. Il s'est mis à la caresser avec son pouce et je sens mon coeur s'accélérer. Que se passera-t-il ? Il a une famille, un petit frère et une soeur qui l'aiment et qui attendent son retour. Moi je n'ai que Monie mais elle a sa maman. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi... Gabriel me dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas faire trop de plan à l'avance car on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer. Mais voilà, Gabriel et moi avons une alliance qui date d'avant le début de l'arène. Il m'a défendu lorsque j'en avais toujours besoin. Je nous revois la première fois que nous nous sommes croisés. C'était dans les toilettes, pas très glorieux... Mais j'avais quand même vu qu'il était comme moi: dégoûté à l'idée d'avoir été tiré au sort et de devoir un jour tuer pour survivre. Il sera plus utile sur terre que moi. Pour la première fois, j'ai envie que ce soit moi qui meurt. Mon regard se plonge à nouveau dans le sien et il semble aussi déterminé à quelque chose... Je me demande bien à quoi il pense.

* * *

_Je suis avec mon père,il m'apprend à nager et je progresse assez suis heureuse,je n'arrête pas de rire et il a l'air d'être fier de moi ce qui me fait encore plus le décor change du tout au tout. Je ne suis plus dans la mer mais dans une grotte. Je me tourne et me retrouve face à Tay. Il a ses petits yeux pervers et me regarde avec un sourire sadique. Il me plaque contre la paroi, me caresse le cou et des frissons de dégoût me parcourent,mais je ne peux rien faire il est trop fort. _

_- Oh non tu ne m'échappera pas.J'attends ça depuis trop longtemps." me chuchote-il en me caressant le ventre._

_Je me mets à pleurer, il devrait être mort. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et glisse sa main sous mon tee-shirt._

Je me réveille en sursaut, la respiration haletante. J'essuie mon visage, mon ventre me fait mal et je sens des sueurs froides couler le long de mon dos. Gabriel dort à point fermé. Ma respiration se fait un peu plus normale et je regarde à l'horizon. C'est bizarre... J'ai l'impression d'être encore dans un cauchemars. La mer est calme, ne bouge plus. L'air ambiant est étouffant. Je comprends que ce malaise est dû à un silence. On n'entend plus un oiseau. Le silence totale.

Je regarde au loin et aperçois des formes étranges au loin. Alors qu'ici il fait beau, le ciel est gris à l'horizon. Un vent chaud vient soudain perturber l'air ambiant .

Mon coeur s'accélère de nouveau. Ces derniers temps, je lui en fais vivre des émotions... Je sens un glaçon descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsque je comprends enfin ce qui est en train de se passer. Mon père m'avait expliqué le principe des cyclones et cela a tout l'air d'en être un. Le calme et puis le vent qui se lève. Si mon intuition est bonne, tout va vite s'accélérer et mieux vaut ne pas être en bord de mer. Il faut qu'on trouve un autre abris.

- Gabriel ! Gabriel ! Réveille-toi !, crie-je alors que j'essaie de rassembler un maximum d'affaires dans mon sac.

Il lève la tête en sursautant.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il affolé.

- Un cyclone.

Ce mot lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide, il bondit sur ses pieds. Il attrape son sac et on se met à courir en laissant le reste derrière nous, quasiment toutes nos provisions... Le vent se fait de plus en plus fort et le ciel s'assombrit.

- Il faut faire vite !

Je commence à paniquer. On ne s'en sortira pas cette fois. Il va falloir remonter la falaise en un temps record et réussir à trouver un endroit à l'abris du vent.

- On va y arriver Gaïa !

Gabriel me saisit la main et nous nous précipitons à l'endroit le plus simple pour grimper la falaise. Avec l'adrénaline et la peur, je suis extrêmement rapide. On atteins le sommet de la falaise essoufflé mais entier alors que le vent se lève de plus en plus comme une épée de Damoclès qui s'amuse à nous dire que nous allons bientôt mourir.

- Allons dans la maison abandonnée ! déclare Gabriel en commençant à courir.

Je ne lui expose pas ma crainte dans l'idée qu'il y ait quelqu'un dedans et je le suis sans hésiter. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix pour le moment. Et comme Gabriel dit toujours, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des plans.

Nous partons à toute allure vers la maison et je croise les doigts pour que personne n'y soit. Le vent me pousse dans ma course, Gabriel est devant moi et se retourne pour voir l'avancé du cyclone et vu son regard, cela ne présage rien de bon.

- La mer devient folle !, crie-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas et accélère encore plus ma course sauf que je trébuche et un cri de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je tente de me relever mais je retombe immédiatement. La vache... Ma cheville me fait mal. Gabriel s'est retourné lorsque j'ai crié et il tente de m'aider. Mais à peine le pied posé, je manque de nouveau de tomber.

- Bon accroche-toi.

- Quoi?

-Je vais te porter.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que je suis déjà dans ses bras. Je pique un fard mais la peur me fait vite oublier ma gène. Il repart de nouveau et on aperçoit la maison. Je ressens un soulagement lorsque je vois qu'elle est bien constituée de pierres. Déjà, elle ne s'envolera pas. Je m'accroche un peu plus à Gabriel lorsque je sens le vent prendre le dessus sur nous. Je plonge mon visage dans son coup, son odeur m'apaise un peu mais je me sens honteuse. Je ne suis qu'un boulet. Il me sauve tout le temps et moi j'ai fait quoi ? Pêché trois poissons et mis de la soupe dans une gourde? Génial. Une larme coule sur ma joue suivis par d'autres alors que nous arrivons dans la maison. Il n'y a personne. Gabriel me pose doucement et j'essuie rapidement mes larmes en m'appuyant contre le mur.

- Ça va ?

Je fais un signe de tête que oui mais ma lèvre inférieure tremble.

- Hey...

Il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je doucement avant de fondre en larmes.

Décidément, je suis une vrai fontaine moi ces derniers temps...

- Je ne suis pas une bonne coéquipière. Je ne t'apporte que des mauvaises choses...

Il me regarde quelques instants, puis il s'approche un peu plus de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

- Tu es une très bonne coéquipière Gaia. Tu m'apportes bien plus que tu ne le crois. Et puis sans toi, je serai peut-être déjà mort de faim ou de soif voir de fatigue. Souviens-toi comment j'étais fatiguée la première fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans l'arène.

- Oui mais j'ai l'impression tu en as fait tellement pour moi et je n'ai pratiquement rien fait d'utile de mon coté.

- Ah bon et la pêche alors ? Tu crois que je m'en serai sortie avec deux bouts de pain et quelques pommes? Non. Là je suis gonflé en protéines et c'est grâce à toi.

- D'accord, dis-je en me détachant de lui et en lui adressant un sourire.

- Quelque chose d'autre ne va pas n'est-ce-pas ?

Je détourne le regard. Evidemment qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Ces dernières journées ont été horribles. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère...

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a autour. Je passe mes journées dans la craintes. Je savais très bien que j'allais avoir peur de mourir mais pas qu'un sale pervers tente de..., mes mots se perdent dans ma gorge.

Je vais pour m'asseoir en boitant alors que le vent s'engouffre dans la maison.

Gabriel me suit et s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Il ne te fera plus de mal. Je l'ai tué.

Je regarde Gabriel, il est sérieux et triste à la fois. Un coup de vent fait tomber une tuile dans la maison. Je me retiens de hurler mais me colle instantanément à lui. Il est bouillant alors que je suis frigorifiée. Il ne me rejette pas au contraire et fait en sorte que je sois bien dans ses bras.

Nous ne parlons plus et attendons que le vent se déchaîne. Cela dure bien une dizaine de minutes. C'est presque si je m'endors lorsque la pluie se met à arriver alors que le vent est un peu plus calme.

- Nous sommes équipées pour la pluie, dis-je en me levant prête à repartir pour aller dans la forêt et être mieux abrité.

Je pousse un gémissement de douleur. J'avais oublié ma cheville.

- Pour la pluie oui, mais pas pour marcher dans les montagnes, complète Gabriel.

- Mince... Je n'ai pas vraiment reçu de parachutes depuis le début.

- Gardes espoir et en attendant reviens t'asseoir.

- Et si plus de tuiles s'effondrent ?

- Calme toi. Cela ne changera rien, reste ici.

Je soupire. Il a raison. Je retourne à ses côtés.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois bloqué ici par ma faute.

- Gaïa arrête. Ce serait de la folie de partir d'ici, tu as l'impression qu'il n'y a plus de vent mais dehors ça ne va pas rigoler. Nous avons de l'eau ici et nous sommes à peu près abrité. Il faudrait au moins dix minutes pour atteindre la corne d'abondance et encore plus pour atteindre ne serait-ce qu'une grotte.

- Tu as raison...

Ma cheville me lance et je grimace sous la douleur. Je retire ma chaussure pour laisser place à une cheville gonflée. C'est pas vrai. Je soupire de découragement.

- Tu me laisses voir ? demande Gabriel avec douceur.

Je fais signe que oui et il approche sa main de ma cheville. Je me mords les joues pour ne pas crier face à la douleur.

- Elle est foulée... Une bonne crème pourrait tout régler en un rien de temps.

On se regarde quelques instants en comprenant qu'il nous faudrait juste un sponsor qui ait envie de me sauver la mise. La pluie et le vent se lèvent de nouveau et nous nous recollons au mur pour éviter tous dégâts potentiels. J'ai vraiment peur qu'une tuile ou qu'un morceau de charpente nous tombe dessus.

Gabriel attrape nos sacs et fait le point sur ce qu'il nous reste. Une gourde d'eau et une de soupe... C'est tout ce qui nous reste avec nos couteaux et l'arbalète de Gabriel. Lui aussi paraît dépité. Nous ne savons même pas combien de temps durera ce cyclone. Je suis inquiète quand à mon sort. Il faudrait juste un parachute... Juste un.

Gabriel s'assoit de nouveau à côté de moi et instinctivement, je me plonge dans ses bras bouillants. Je respire de bien-être lorsque je suis proche de lui. Je suis si bien que je finis par m'endormir bien que la douleur à ma cheville est encore forte.

* * *

Je me réveille soudainement à cause de la douleur. Une main semble appliquer de la crème sur ma cheville. J'aperçois Gabriel qui me sourit.

- J'ai reçu un parachute... Et toi aussi.

- Tu as reçu quoi ? demande-je alors que la douleur commence à s'apaiser.

- Des allumettes pour faire un feu.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de bonheur. Je suis tellement soulagée. Il m'adresse un sourire et ses yeux verts pétillent. Je me jette dans ses bras et il se met à rire. Bon sang, je suis si heureuse que la chance tourne à ce point. Je ne sais pas si je vais vivre mais j'aurai vécu des choses énormes dans cette arène.

- Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée Gabriel..., dis-je dans son cou.

Gabriel est prêt à me répondre quelque chose mais un coup de canon résonne dans le ciel et nous fait tous les deux sursauter.

Le mâle du district 2 vient de tomber à son tour.

- Tu crois que c'est dû à ses blessures me demandent Gabriel dont le teint vire au blanc pâle.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Il y a aussi le cyclone. Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'est pas de ta faute. On devait se défendre.

- Je sais... Mais je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais...

Je regarde Gabriel qui a reprit un teint normal. Il me fait de la peine et je le comprends tellement...

Je me rends compte que ma cheville à dégonflée et que je n'ai plus mal. Impressionnant.

Nous restons dans le silence en attendant et espérant que le calme et la chaleur reviennent. Je commence à avoir véritablement froid et heureusement que je suis dans les bras de Gabriel. J'aime être si proche de lui mais notre réalité nous ramène vite sur terre. Je pense à Cynthia, Trévor, John et cette fille du district 2. Ils sont tous prêts à tuer et à nous réduire en pièces pour gagner.

Je crois aussi je ne me rends pas compte que les sentiments que j'éprouve à l'égard de Gabriel peuvent être dangereux. Je suis très attachée à lui mais il ne faudra qu'un seul gagnant. Ils feront en sorte qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul au bout du compte...

Je me serre un peu plus contre Gabriel qui me caresse les cheveux en sentant mon étreinte. Nous sommes si bien. J'aimerai que le temps s'arrête, que l'arène n'existe plus, que les caméras arrêtent de nous filmer.

- Gaïa... Lorsque le calme sera revenu, nous irons dans la forêt tropicale.

- Mais il y aura du monde...

- La forêt est grande et puis, ce sera plus sûre qu'ici désormais.

Je sais qu'il a raison une fois de plus donc je ne dis rien. Il continue de me caresser les cheveux, les bras. Bref, c'est plus un câlin qu'une véritable protection contre la nature. D'ailleurs, le calme semble revenir rompu par un nouveau coup de canon. Au lieu de me détacher de lui, je me serre un peu plus. C'est le mâle du district 3, John, qui vient de mourir. Tout commence à aller de plus en plus vite. Il a dû se noyer ou se faire tuer par un de sa bande... Peu importe.

Le soleil et la chaleur semble revenir mais nous ne nous détachons pas l'un de l'autre. Je crois même que Gabriel s'est endormis... C'est décidé, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Je crois que, pour la première fois, j'ai des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un. Je vais sur mes quatorze ans et je sais que j'aurai au moins connu cela dans ma vie: l'amour. Et aucune arène, aucun système politique, rien ni personne ne pourra m'enlever cette plus belle chose qui existe sur terre: l'amour.

_**I won't sleep till the sky is calmer,**_

_Je ne dormirai pas jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit calme,_

_**Keep on searching till I find you.**_

_Continuant la recherche jusqu'à ce que je te trouve._

_**And my love will be your armor,**_

_Et mon amour sera ton armure,_

_**In this battlefield around you.**_

_Dans ce champ de bataille autour de toi._

_**Hand in hand we will walk together,**_

_Main dans la main nous marcherons ensemble,_

_**We can make it through the stormy weather.**_

_Nous pouvons le faire à travers la tempête._

_**We can break down walls together, do it all together, do it all.**_

_Nous pouvons briser les murs ensemble, les briser tous ensemble, les briser tous._


End file.
